


Because the Universe Said We'd Be Better Together

by Vioius



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: 30 days of one shots, M/M, crackhead behavior, pride month, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vioius/pseuds/Vioius
Summary: The universe granted Charle's one wish and reunited him with Morris in the name of true love and pride month.





	1. DAY 1: Topic: Kinky bed ritual. Must include: A single shoe, a bunch of candles.

**Author's Note:**

> (Someone help me. I have no idea how AO3 works.) 
> 
> No one: 
> 
> Literally no one, like not even the Sdorica fandom:
> 
> Me: wouldn't it be a great idea to spend all of june writing about two gay wizards
> 
> so then i got my brother to give me 30 random prompts. day 1 was kind of questionable, but it gets better >;)  
> also i did like 14 prompts in 2 days so that's why i didn't post them as i went lol

“You want  _ me _ to sleep first? What’re you tryna pull?” Morris asked skeptically while being pushed down the hallway into their dingy lab’s even dingier bed.

“Don’t worry about it. Get some shuteye before you blow a fuse.” Charle knew he was too damn tired to further inquire his intentions. 

“ _ I’ll blow more than just a fuse if you fuck things up while I’m asleep. _ ” 

“Sounds promising.”

Morris threw his boots and cape aside and collapsed into the bed. He hasn’t had proper rest in two… three days? “Get out.” 

Charle leaned in the doorway and flashed his signature smile— the one that Morris wanted to fucking deck every time he notices it forming. “I won’t. Not until I’m sure that you are off to dreamland.” 

“Our work has no room for dreams. I’m calculating rune formations even in my sleep, and if  _ your _ brain doesn’t do the same, then you’re slacking.” He wanted to continue berating the other but surely enough, his mind was tapping out. 

After a few moments, Charle clicked his tongue and got to  _ work _ . 

///

_Sniff sniff. ‘What?_ ’ Morris jolted awake. The fragrant of the room smelled too pleasant to be normal. “What did you do? **_What_** _did you_ ** _do_**?” The groggy man forced himself up only to be attacked by bright lights. He buried his face in his hands. He wasn’t asleep for long but apparently it’s plenty enough time for Charle to screw something up.

“So you’re awake?” Charle sat next to him on the bed. “Morris—?” Surely enough, Morris decked him across the face on impulse. 

“I told you not to fuck things up, and you set the lab on fire?” 

“They’re just scented candles!” 

Morris glanced around through his frown.  _ Candles. _ He pinched his nose on frustration. “Look, how much time did you waste on this? What have you accomplished today?” 

“It took me around fifteen minutes but I did spend the next two hours reading some books and watching you sleep. You drool an awful lot—.” /c

“ _ Two hours?  _ You were supposed to wake me up in half an hour! That’s the drill!” /m

“Aw, but you looked so peaceful while asleep. It’s nice to read without being in constant fear of harassment by a certain angry twink.” /c

“One of these days, I  _ will  _ kill you.” Morris rolled out of bed and recollected his belongings. “Your turn. Even though you did absolutely nothing to deserve rest, it’ll be more stress on me if you have a stroke from sleep deprivation.”

“Wait! Before you go—” Charle was already in the process of undressing. 

“ _ What _ ?” Morris whipped around and immediately regretted his decision. “Do you want me to monitor your strip show? Why do you sleep naked anyways?  _ God. Have I been sleeping in your sweat this whole time? _ ”

“No, well not yet at least. I’m trying something new to help me sleep.” Charle grimaced for a split second, and Morris caught it.

‘ _ So he still thinks of that kid. _ ’ The latter sighed. “I get it. What do you need me for this time?” Charle immediately shoved all his outer layers into his arms. “Woah, woah! Are you going to explain?”

“Wear these.” /c

“Switch clothing?” /m

“No, just drape them over yours.” /c

“There is no air conditioning in this shithole, and I’m not tryna die of spontaneous combustion.” /m

“Morris. Please. Just once.” /c

“Then can I wear  _ only  _ them? Would it mess up your pagan ritual shit if I wish not to burn?” /m

“Fine. But this next part you have to do exactly.” Charle unlaced his left boot and handed it over to Morris, who was still bare feet. “Hold onto it. Don’t put it on. Whenever you feel that I’m not okay, hit me with it. When it comes time to wake me up, hit me with it. Go ham if you must.” 

“ _ Gladly _ .” Morris wasn’t a clean freak, but this was  _ Charle’s  _ shoe. “And what about the other one?”

“I’m keeping it on.” 

“So you won’t keep your pants on but a single boot is where you draw the line?” Morris sighed and began undressing himself. Charle’s 2421905 layers were unnecessarily complex so he ended up making everything a cape and pinning it all together. His shirt was baggy, and his pants were too long and tight. He refused to put Charle’s pants on. It was unreasonable. “You cannot fathom how pissed I am right now. This better work. And after your little nap, I expect your productivity levels to increase by 200%.”

“200% of 0 is still 0.” Charle chuckled. “And the candles, before you wake me up, blow them all out. Use my drapes if you must. But you’re an expert of blowing so—”

“ _ Shut the fuck up moron. _ Your stupidity accelerates the rate of deterioration in my brain, and I cannot afford that. Just  _ sleep… before I change my mind. _ ” Morris sat on the opposite end of the bed and cracked open a book of his own.

“Thanks, I knew I could count on you  _ partner _ .”

Morris grunted and sent him a birdie finger without thinking twice.

///

_ ‘Thirty minutes. That’s time. Thank  _ **_God_ ** _.’ _ Morris closed his book. With a snap, fluorescent green colors blew out every candle wick. The man was a multitasker. He tugged at the button that upheld his entire uniform while crawling towards Charle’s sleeping face and giving it a good whack. 

And when Charle only turned the other cheek, he slapped that one as well. ‘ _ Why isn’t he awake yet? I hit pretty hard. _ ’ Morris quit fumbling with the button, which was giving him an awfully hard time anyways, and used both hands to ball up the boot. He gave the sleeping man a couple pats on the chest. 

_ Still nothing. _

Red flags were being thrown now. Morris threw the boot aside and gave him a good ring of the shoulders. “Hey, stop messing around.” A check of the pulse; yes, he was alive. “Wake up dumbass. This isn’t funny.” Strange. Although Morris wasn’t really paying much attention to him in the half hour he was asleep, he hadn’t noticed him stir once. 

Out of spite and deniable concern, Morris wholeheartedly backhanded him. “ _ You seriously cannot leave me to do all this work alone _ .” He said voicelessly. 

As if on queue, Charle opened his eyes. “Morris—?” The man above showed a second of surprise before glaring holes into his skull. “That didn’t feel like my boot at all.  _ Erghh,  _ was I out for that long? My bad.”

Morris huffed a breath of frustration and relief. “Thirty minutes, the usual.” He resumed his hopeless button fumbling. “You took a while to get up and I had to use my hand in place of your boot, but you seem like you slept well so I’m assuming this worked. And help me get this shit off,  _ ugh _ .”

Charle was still in a daze. He sat up slowly, easing the other off him. Morris had set off all the candles, and the only light came from the window. Even so, he can see the other’s usual pissy expression. But he also saw the boot, barely hanging on to the bed, and his own clothing, barely hanging on to Morris’s shoulders. He chuckled.

“It’s  _ not  _ funny _ , _ and I will  _ not  _ tell you twice.”

His smile grew, and he unsealed his button. Morris threw all of his drapes back in his face without questioning why his button had a rune seal on it in the first place. He pulled his shirt over in a single motion and added it to the pile in Charle’s arms. 

“Put your pants on. We have work to do.” /m

“You won’t ask me if it worked?” /c

“I don’t c—  _ ugh _ ,  _ well _ ,  _ Charle _ , _ did it work _ ?” /m

Charle marveled at the shirtless man in front of him with an incredibly annoying smirk. 

“It did.”


	2. DAY 2: Topic: Midnight snack. Must include: a loli, two water bottles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is set before they started working together; hence, I used their last names.

_ (Charle POV) _

I get that she’s his student now but she really be getting  _ too _ close to him. I approved of her transferring her major not transferring her STDs,  _ that little skank— _

Ah, shit. I broke my lead for the nth time tonight. This petty jealousy has been nagging at my mind for a while now, and my greatest mistake was pushing it back because now I just can’t get enough of it.

He calls her a  _ monkey _ . What a pet name. She doesn’t complain about it though, probably enjoys any acknowledgement she can get. And  _ why _ on  _ earth _ is she so  _ clingy _ . She’s not retarded is she? Well, I don’t remember her being  _ that _ incapable when she was in my class. 

And I hate that he gives her special attention. That’s so unlike him. He  _ never _ lowers his standards for  _ anyone _ . I’m so  _ sick _ of this.

_ Enough _ . How long have I been rolling around in hatred?  _ Midnight _ ? Oh my,  _ that’s  _ a record. I could use a break right now. It seems that dinner time flew by while I was busy thinking so I’ll settle for a midnight snack, and then maybe I could stop half-assing my papers. 

My walk to the dining hall was thankfully peacefu—  _ of course she would be here. She’s one hell of a meddler after all. _ A deep breath helped me contain myself, and I was able to stitch on a plastic smile. “Barbara, would you interest me in what you’re doing here this late at night? You know the rules.”

She jolted at my voice and turned around guiltily with a water bottle in hand. “P-professor Ceres— I,” she sighed and straightened herself to look me in the eye. “Professor Dietrich hasn’t left his lab for… 8 hours maybe? I was just getting him some water since it’s readily available, but you’ve caught me red handed.” 

8 hours? So you pay attention to  _ that _ but not his lessons, huh you little devious charmer— “Hm, a good intent. But it’s still against academy rules. I won’t tell just as long as you go get him, and tell him that I want him here. I want you back here too.” I outstretched my hand, and she handed over the water bottle. “I’m waiting.” 

“Y-yes, okay! Right away.” 

I placed the bottle on a random table and fetched one for myself. There really was no food present— funds must be running dry, can’t afford handouts. Oh, but my midnight appetite continues to grow with every passing second.

( _ Morris POV _ )

He’s been acting peculiar lately, and it’s really, _really_ pissing me off. I’ve already got his dumbass smile stuck in my brain, derailing every damn train of thought to be conceived, but now he’s giving me that _look_. I can’t decipher it, which stresses me out. A genius has no time to waste on such trivial things but ever since this _monkey_ transferred into my class, _trivial_ is all I’ve been working with.

I need seclusion. I need to get myself together before I kill someone. This  _ monkey _ will be the one, but I know he would never forgive me if I don’t treat her right. He’s the type to get too attached to his students. He still thinks of— and he still spares a glance at this  _ monkey _ even after her transfer from his class. 

It pisses me off that he looks at her at all, to be honest. I did a breathing exercise for the nth time tonight.  _ It’s okay Dietrich. Just put up this act until she graduates, and then he’ll see you in a new light. She is not a waste of space, she is a key element in starting over with him. Everything will be ok— _

“Professor. Do you need anything? You’ve been cooped up in here for a while now.”  _ MotHeRfUCKING heLL wHY Won’T YOu leAVe mE aLoNE WOmAN??? _

“I’m fine, thank you.” God, my voice. That was a whole ass  _ croak _ . What time is—  _ midnight? _ I haven’t had anything in me for 24 hours. “Actually, make yourself useful and get me something to drink. I’m thirsty.”

When she was out of sight, I shoved all my papers aside. This is tiring. She’s tiring. Maybe I should teach her and Clovis how to do all this busy work because  _ I’ve fucking had it. _ Where the hell is he anyways? He didn’t think to get me dinner? Ah, forget it. A  _ monkey _ is more fitting to play runner anyways.

( _ 3rd Person _ )

“Professor! Ah—? Are you asleep? My apologies, but Professor Ceres wants you at the dining hall right now.” Barbara’s shrill voice pierced the silence of Dietrich’s lab. 

It was true that he did let himself take a little nap. He lazily eyeballed her, not even bothering to raise his head. “Tell him in my exact words:  _ fuck off _ . It’s past midnight, and where’s my water?” 

“I got caught by him. And he’s blackmailing me, kinda. So could you please,  _ please  _ go see him?” Barbara persisted in vain. “He said he wanted you there! That must be important right?”

“Look, I’m too damn tired for his midnight rendezvous bullshit, okay?” Dietrich hesitated and recollected himself. “God, if this is a waste of my time,  _ both _ of you are getting lashed.” 

He didn’t question why Barbara was following him. This whole setup was questionable anyways. He could care less. Surely enough, Ceres was sitting by himself at one of the tables, scribbling away. Dietrich facepalmed at the ridiculousness of the situation and approached wordlessly. 

_ Two  _ water bottles on the table _.  _

“Is this a play date, Ceres? I have work to do, you know.” Dietrich sat across from him. 

Silence. 

Barbara glanced frantically around, wondering why she was here. The girl was tired herself. 

“If you want to waste my time, at least make it interesting, damn.” Dietrich grabbed his bottle and got up. “ _ Monkey, go to your dorm. _ ”

Ceres closed his book when hearing that dreaded word. “You’re thirsty?” 

“I am.” /d

“For water?” /c

“What else?” /d

“Little girls apparently.” /c

  
  


“What’re you on about—?” He glanced at Barbara. “If this is what I think it is, it is  _ astronomically _ childish.” He crossed his arms, unamused. 

“What  _ do  _ you think this is? A student-teacher relationship is quite scandalous, and wouldn’t you hate to be demoted as the Head of the Life Magic Department?” /c

“ **_We are not_ ** —,” Dietrich facepalmed again. “Hey,  _ monkey _ . I don’t know what rumors you’ve been spreading but there is  _ nothing  _ in between us. And you, Ceres, are incredibly retarded for believing such things.” Barbara knew it was best to keep her mouth shut and nod. 

Ceres turned around in his chair and held out his book to her. She took the indication to hold it and immediately returned to her spot a few meters away. “If you’re thirsty, drink  _ water _ .” He uncapped his bottle and doused Dietrich with it. 

“ _ What the fuck— _ ”

He wasn’t done. He gave Dietrich a heavy whack across the side of the head with the other bottle, busting it on impact. The other man was taken aback, not fully processing the  _ audacity _ — 

Ceres poured what was left of his bottle in his mouth and smashed their mouths together. Ceres’s hand on Dietrich’s jaw allowed the water entrance, and Dietrich could only force himself to swallow. 

“There’s only one thing I’m thirsty for, and it’s not water so you can tell your student there to hop off real quick before I get too ticked off myself.”

That growl of a statement was enough. It was  **_enough_ ** . Dietrich dragged him by the wrist outside somewhere, anywhere, he didn’t fucking care at this point, only stopping to give Barbara one last order.

“Clean it up,  _ monkey _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barbara was not harmed in the making of this chapter. i love you barbara qwq.


	3. DAY 3: Topic: Morning surprise. Must include: a streetlight, Tony the Tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write all of these at ungodly hours of the day. like 3 in the morning and im still on the grind lmao

Morris opened his eyes to a ray of sunshine. That ray of sunshine being literal  _ and _ Charle Ceres, who was beaming unbelievably bright and glomping him to the ends of the earth. His smile admittingly had become less annoying, and Morris wanted to kiss it off of him instead of the usual  _ deck across the face _ . 

Except that he was a moment too slow, and Charle was already showering him in morning kisses. Morris didn’t mind his morning breath, and besides, they were up just a few hours earlier doing…  _ doing  _ so his breath wasn’t as disgusting this morning.

“So, you know how, you like, the Eastern Alliance so much?” Charle mumbled in between pecks.

“I’m  _ literally  _ only interested in chi, but yes, go for it.” 

Charle’s smile grew wider, and he rolled out of bed effortlessly.  _ So he’s been awake for a while now. _ “I’ve got a surprise~ for you~!” He mused, rushing to pull all of his clothes on. 

“ _ Dear God, if you cooked anything, I’m not eating it _ .” 

“What—?  _ Rude _ . But no, I guess it’s sorta like a pet, for you.” He helped the other get out of bed and watched him get dressed impatiently. He could tell Morris was taking his sweet time on purpose. That, or maybe his body was still recovering from earlier.

They were a considerable distance from the academy, but Charle continued walking forward unbothered. At one point, he gasped and told him to close his eyes. Morris shook his head at how childish this man was but did as he was told. His smile of curiosity slowly faded into anxiousness.

He heard growling and the sound of chains.  _ What kind of pet is this? _ He opened his eyes early. It was a beast chained up to… a streetlamp.  _ Where the fuck are they anyways _ ? “ _ Oh my God _ — Charle, that’s a whole ass  _ tiger _ . This is  _ not _ it.” 

“Well, you always like a challenge, though, right?” /c

“ **You sick old man, let me go!** ” /ttt

“It can  _ talk _ ? Did you— did you  _ kidnap _ an Eastern Alliance resident, Charle? Are you out of your damn mind?” /m

“I rented him, haha. This weird owl croissant looking thing helped me out in exchange that I showed him some magic tricks. So Tony the Tiger here will put on a show for us as well.” /c 

The chains were made of magic and dispersed on command.  _ Tony the Tiger _ dove straight for Charle, and when Charle showed no intent of evading, Morris lassoed the beast and tossed him aside. “Dumbass! Are you  _ trying  _ to die?”

“No, but it does make things more exciting! Hah! Look at his agility and endurance. Here he goes again— wait Morris, you missed it! He just rolled into a flip off of the streetlamp—” 

Morris’s neck whipped around, and he barely managed to bind the beast in time. “Hey, this is not what he’s usually like, I promise, or no, it is, honestly, but can we just talk this out like civilized pe—”

“ _ Civilized _ people don’t  _ rent  _ other civilized people, now do they?” With surprising strength, he broke free from the bind and leaped in the air for a diving strike. Morris had underestimated him, but he managed to weave a web of strings that the beast dove straight into. It negated the strike’s initial damage, and  _ Tony _ ended up falling helplessly into Morris’s hands.

“A big ball of fluff, after all, huh?” Charle chuckled. “Pet him as much as you want now because I gotta return him later.” 

Morris reluctantly ruffled his face and got an aggressive snarl in return. ‘ _ Okay that’s enough _ .’ He set  _ Tony _ down and negotiated with him. The two agreed to leave the situation as it is and return home to deal with the ones responsible for the trade. 

The owl croissant thing or whatever was gonna get a fist right in the face, and Charle? Morris won’t let him fist him for a week— or not for tonight at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it, we refer to Pang as Tony the Tiger, and Puggi was definitely harmed in the making of this chapter.


	4. DAY 4: Topic: Summer shower. Must include: shirtlessness, parking lot of a fast food restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a surprise if i don't summarize anything 
> 
> you can consider this real world au?

The summer heat was absolutely unbearable. 

Charle wiped another brow of sweat off and flicked it aside. The beads of sweat, once again, hit Morris’s cheek. He abruptly got up. 

“A break,” he said while wiping his face off with his undershirt, having long discarded most of his uniform’s outer layers. “Like,  _ now _ .” 

Charle tidied up Morris’s workspace the best he could and stretched out in his chair. He yawned once, and then got back to work. 

“A  _ real  _ break, Charle. If we don’t move around, we’ll melt in our spots.”

Charle didn’t stop his calculations and droned a response. “It’s too hot to go anywhere.”

“It’s never too hot for ice cream.” Morris singsonged, tugging Charle’s hanging sleeve with slight impatience.

It was unlike him to show his youth. It’s cute, but calling Morris cute is not and will never be a wise decision. Charle chuckled and put down his pencil. “It’s never too  _ cold _ for ice cream. We can go, only if you’re paying.” 

Charle changed his mind as soon as sunlight hit his skin. “We are  _ not _ walking in this heat.”

“But think about this,  _ Dairy Queen Oreo Blizzard _ .” /m

“I prefer McDonalds.” /c

“Ain’t nobody go to McDonalds for ice cream. Their machine just bout as broke as we are.” /m

That Charle cannot disagree with.  _ But still _ , “If you’re gonna make me leave the A.C. to walk out in this drought and then not even let me pick where we’re going, then you can go by yourself.” Of course he didn’t mean that, but he wanted his way. He turned his heel, but Morris threw an iron grip on his wrist and dragged him along. For the entirety of the walk, he continued to complain until his words became incoherent whining.

“Oh calm it you couch potato; it’s supposed to rain in a few.” Morris exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Excitement was coursing through his veins. “Summer rain, gotta love it.”

“Not gonna love it when it gets in your ice cream though, huh? And what if they don’t serve us at all, since we’ll be  _ drenched _ .” 

“Mr. Explorerman can circumnavigate the world but can’t take a minute walk to the nearest fast food restaurant, huh? Quit whining you fucking potato; I can see the sign from here.” Morris dramatically lightened up. “Come on! Come on~!”

Morris remembered he has to pay so only ordered one large Oreo Blizzard. Charle was aloof until he heard the order. “ _ Uhm _ ? What about me?”

Morris scoffed. “Sharing is caring,” he muttered before sitting at an empty table outside. He opened the table’s umbrella and gazed at the gathering storm clouds. 

‘ _ Wait a minute—. _ ’ Charle followed him outside with a smug look. “ _ You— _ ”

“What’re you doing? Stay inside and wait for the order.” /m

“ _ Care about me~? _ ” /c

“It’s about to rain.” /m

“I’m so flattered.” /c

Morris abruptly got up at the same time the first few raindrops fell. “ _ Flattered _ ,” he sighed, “of course you’d be. It’s always the same with you.” Charle made a noise of confusion, but Morris paid no more attention to him. He flung his undershirt at him and walked out into the vacant parking lot. 

Charle watched him under the safety of the umbrella.  _ ‘Geez, I didn’t know he liked the rain that much _ .  _ He’s just soaking. _ ’ Charle thought harder—  _ because Morris always had a deeper reason to why he does questionable things _ . He squinted. Morris stood still, eyes closed, looking to the sky. The drops of water running down his body could be anything. 

_ Rain?  _ Obviously.

_ Sweat?  _ Should have washed away by now.

_ Tears? _ Possibly.

‘ _ But Morris doesn’t cry..? Maybe the rain aesthetic hit him too hard. Or wait, could this be connected to what he said earlier? What did that mean anyways? Does he want me to change? Why? How? Or maybe it’s just pent up stress from work. Is he soaking or sulking? He could be—’ _

“Sir?  _ Sir _ ! Your order’s ready. Could you, uh, come and get it? I can’t get my uniform wet.” The worker called to him from the door. Charle smiled at her and deadass took the umbrella from the table to escort himself over. The worker said nothing but an automated message when she flipped the Oreo Blizzard over and handed it to him. 

Charle returned to the table and half-assedly wiped the water off his seat. He called Morris over, and the latter nearly ran to him. Morris stopped bouncing in his seat when he noticed there was only one spoon. “You moron, you didn’t ask for two spoons?”

“I’d thought she caught your little statement earlier, but guess she didn’t wanna jump to conclusions.”

Morris groaned.  _ Was it so hard to connect the damn dots? _ “Whatever, give me that.” And when Charle slapped his hand away, he nearly shrieked. 

“No, you’re drenched.” /c

“ **_So what moron? I paid for it._ ** ” /m

“You agreed to.” Charle snickered and took the first spoonful. “Here, I’ll feed you. Say  _ ahh~ _ !”

“ _ Oh fuck off Ceres _ . I’ll just go ask for another spoon.” 

“They won’t let you in looking like  _ that _ . The worker didn’t even want to get her uniform wet.” Charle’s smirk widened. “But my offer still stands~.” 

Morris’s facepalmed and pushed his bangs back to give Charle a neutral expression.  _ He just wanted to eat his fucking ice cream, but this moron is making it awfully hard on him _ . “Ah.” He said sarcastically and barely opened his mouth.

Charle smiled delightedly. He got real close and whirled another spoonful around. He was able to distract Morris with his uncomfortable direct eye contact and easily yeeted him. With his mouth full, he snickered at Morris’s irritation. But what he didn’t expect was Morris’s outburst of big dick energy. 

Morris punched Charle in the gut and closed the distance between their faces. Charle’s groan made it easy for him to suckle the sugary sweets from his tongue. But all of this was just a distraction, and Morris’s true intent was to get a hold of the spoon, which he did without any resistance. 

He pushed the other away and dug in to what he  _ really _ came for, relishing his small victory. Before he could get as much as 3 overloaded spoonfuls, Charle snagged the Oreo Blizzard and stuck his hand in it. Morris’s mouth was agape with rage because after all,  _ he paid for it.  _

“ _ You son of a—mph— _ ”

Charle forced his sugar coated hand in Morris’s mouth, and Morris immediately bit him. He only stopped to gasp when Charle slapped another handful of ice cream on his bare chest. Charle removed his hand from within Morris’s mouth so he could use both of them to spread the coldness all over Morris. 

He ran his tongue along the sugar path on Morris’s chest and gave his nipple a soft kiss. “An innovative method you’ve created. You like ice cream that much, huh?” He’s sure Morris responded with something derogatory again, but he caught Morris’s little moan and smiled to himself. “You didn’t have to bring me out to Dairy Queen if you wanted a  _ break _ .” 

Morris closed his eyes and threw his head back as he had done before in the rain. Again his body was cold, but this time it was accompanied by the warmth of  _ a fucking leech, really. _ He loves it when Charle tongues him anywhere. Anywhere as in  _ anywhere on his body, not outside a fucking fast food restaurant. _ He tangled his fingers in Charle’s hair and attempted to yank the man away, in efforts to contain himself.

But then Charle started  _ biting _ . Morris could hear himself moaning over the rolling thunder, and Charle thankfully gave him his somewhat sugar-coated hand to suck on.  _ God, _ he’s losing himself.

_ More— _

“Look, guys, I’m sorry to interrupt this, uh,  _ encounter _ , I’m just doing my job, but I—,  _ my manager _ asked me to tell you two to bring this somewhere else, and not,  _ you know _ , in front of our business.” That worker called at them from behind the half opened door. Her eyes were looking literally anywhere else.

Morris grabbed his shirt, got off of Charle, and dragged him to McDonald's through the pouring rain. 

“It’s fine. We can fuck in their parking lot. They won’t care.” 


	5. DAY 5: Topic: Friendly rivalry. Must include: lollipops, hotdogs, bananas, croissant, Dagger, Crushfang, Angelia.

“I can’t believe the astounding genius is skipping a day of work to go see a brawl.” Charle shook his head, following said genius on said skipped day of work. 

“You’re the headmaster now, yeah? What’re you gonna do? Fire me? You know our dirt poor academy can’t afford anyone better than me. And there’s no one better than me, so you can shut up and enjoy my  _ treat _ on our  _ day off _ .” Morris didn’t spare him a second glance. “Princess Angelia’s entrance prices are off the charts expensive, but I struck a deal.” 

“A deal? Sounds shady.” Charle hummed, walking a little faster to match Morris’s tempo.

“And you love danger.”

‘ _ Ahh, even after all those years apart, he still knows me so well. _ ’ Charle chuckled and outstretched his hand, mimicking his old explorer life. And when Morris took it, the two were off sprinting through the prairies towards the event’s announced location.

The random quiet village it was being hosted in was bustling with activity, but Morris being the little angry man he is, worked his way to the front.

Angelia was in the center in her formal attire without any concern for her safety. On her right was a bear on her left was a polar bear, considerably larger than the right side bear. She looked frantic, scanning the crowd until she met eyes with Morris. She smiled and ushered him to the stage.

He looked at Charle. Charle looked at him. “ _ I’m assuming this has something to do with the deal you made.  _ Well, go on. Do your end. I’ll be cheering you on from the crowd!” 

Morris sighed. “The things I do for you.” 

Angelia helped him up and announced to the audience that the last performer has finally arrived. “And if anyone here has a problem with our agenda then I advise you to leave now. It’s about to get  _ dirty _ . No refunds~!”

Charle glanced around and wondered why there were no children here. ‘ _ Are children nowadays not interested in this kind of stuff anymore? _ ’ He looked closer. The crowd was not made up of ordinary villagers. Morris did say this show was highly expensive. Mostly men, a couple women, but no children. 

Angelia walked offstage and returned with a veiled item. Four lollipops. 

_ A lollipop? What kind of brawl is this?  _

Morris looked only at him, eyes conveying the same thought. 

“Lick it up boys.” Angelia cooed before downing the thing with the most vulgar expression a princess could make.

The bears tried their hardest not to bite and break the lollipop right off the bat, and their large tongues ended up slobbering the things. They, too, were making questionable suggestive facial expressions that no animal should ever make. Some people in the crowd were getting antsy. 

Morris stood a considerable distance from the rest, looking hilariously mortified. He was okay with participating in a brawl but  _ this  _ was  _ not _ what he had signed up for. Inhale. ‘ _ The things I do for you, Charle _ .’ And exhale. He brought the thing up to his mouth and closed his eyes. His tongue barely left his mouth before one of the bears broke their lollipop.

“ _ Chief! _ You lost! Haha!” The smaller bear jeered at the polar bear who slapped him across the face with the broken pieces of his lollipop.

“Yes, yes. Crushfang. That’s strike one for you.” Angelia smirked and brought up another veiled object. She revealed them to be…  _ hotdogs. _ “Oh  _ yes _ , you know what to do with  _ these _ .” 

‘ _ We  _ eat _ them, you wild skank _ .’ Morris thought, throwing aside the lollipop and taking the oversized hotdog into his hands. He eyed the others to see what they intended to do with them. Both bears put the whole thing in their mouths, pushing each other around to stop the other from swallowing first while Angelia furiously chomped down hers. ‘ _ Oh? So they are just eating these. _ ’ Again he closed his eyes, but right before he could take a bite, Angelia sputtered something that resembled her being done.

“T-that’s a— _ ahh fuck _ — strike for you mister!” She pointed at Morris before retreating backstage to bring up yet another veiled item:  _ bananas _ . “Watch and learn boys.” She deepthroated it and bit down to mark how far she’d gone. A good 75%. “Push it down your throat. Eating it will count against you~!”

That being said, both bears tried being super gentle with their teeth, but their efforts were in vain. The banana fell into their mouths to be eaten. It was a strike for the both of them. Now all eyes were on Morris. He hadn’t even peeled his yet. Things were escalating too damn quickly, and he’s still trying to get his head around the fact that the princess would host something so vulgar in the first place.

“If you don’t participate, that’s also a strike, mister,” she said.

“He hasn’t done anything in three rounds!” Someone shouted from the crowd. 

Morris rolled his eyes. He could take a strike, but Charle gave him two thumbs up and a dumb smile. That, apparently, was enough to motivate him. He closed his eyes yet again and channeled his inner desires. He tongued the thing down before enclosing his lips around it, feeling the way it hit the back of his throat. He gagged, but marked it just in time before taking it out along with trails of saliva.

He looked for Charle’s eyes but found many foreign stares instead.  _ Predatory eyes _ . 

“Mister, you did well, I’ll admit, but I went deeper! That’s a strike for you too~!”  _ Of course she did, the skank _ . “The last item for tonight, this will decide who tonight’s loser will be, a croissant.”

Angelia stuffed hers in her cleavage and smooshed it slowly, breaking her neck to lean down and eat it from that position. The bear impaled it onto his bone necklace, put it in his mouth and started eating it without using his hands, which were busy rubbing his furry body. The polar bear simply put it his nose—

_ ‘Wait no?’ _ He got down in a frog position, ass pointed towards Morris, and tried to eat the thing with his hands behind his back. ‘ _ Are  _ any  _ of these people in their right minds? _ ’ Morris took a peek at the crowd, and the amount hard-ons he saw disappointed him. Now the question is, what was he supposed to be doing with the croissant. Eat it without hands? Or be a whore?

_ ‘What to do? What to do? Ah! I’ve got it—’ _

“And that’s time! Everyone, hold your croissants up.” It turns out the most uneaten croissant was the one to get the strike. And Morris took one too many seconds to make up his mind. “Mister, you have three strikes. I hope you’re ready for your punishment. One from each of us, and one from the crowd.”

The bears looked at each other and nodded. That couldn’t mean anything good. “Well, mister, we were hoping either one of us would lose so we could have bragging rights and such, but since it’s you, we’ll take it easy. It’s just a whack.” The polar bear said. 

“ _ You’ll kill me _ —” The bear had already given him a good whack right on his ass, and he swore he felt his tailbone break. He stumbled over and caught himself only for the polar bear to whack his side, tossing his body to the far end of the stage like a ragdoll. 

Angelia strut over to him and ordered him bluntly to take his clothes off. That was her punishment, to get him nude. “Now, my lovely audience, what do you want to be done to this fine mister?” The crowd’s almost unanimous response to auction him brought him back to reality.

“ _ You didn’t tell me this was a slave trade. _ ” 

“I didn’t tell you a lot of things. Now strip. You gotta show them your assets if you want high bids. This money is going in your pocket anyways.” Angelia snorted, but upon turning to the crowd, she put on her best smile. “We’ll start at 500 curren.” 

“ _ Uhm?  _ This is inhumane and unreasonable.” 

“Relax, pretty boy, it’s just a one night stand they’re bidding for.  _ And I won’t tell you again to get naked _ .” Angelia snapped at the two bears, who quickly stopped their game of thumb war and stood at attention. They growled and flexed at him, and he didn’t take them seriously until the polar bear pointed at his club with an even less convincing snarl.

Morris coughed and began stripping down as slowly as possible in hopes that all the passing seconds could help these people cut to their senses. 500 curren spiked to 50,000 real quick, and all he did was take off his shoes. This was hopeless. He only wanted to sleep with one person in that crowd, and that one person is broke as fuck. 

_Cape off._ _75,000_.

_ Shirt off _ .  _ 100,000. _

_ Tug on the choker— 150,000?! _

_ Ok, don’t take off the choker.— 300,000? What the fuck?? _

“300,000 to the fine gentleman in the back? Is that all?” Angelia’s smile grew wider at the intensity of the silence. “Go in once…”

Morris peeked at his bidder. He was neither fine nor a gentleman, but he was indeed in the back. Someone  _ that  _ visually impaired belongs in the back. He was panicking now. 

_ Undo belt _ . “Go in twice~?”

_ Unzip pants _ . “Last call~!”

“500,000.” 

Angelia gasped. Morris gasped. The crowd gasped. And then everything went silent. Except the sound of those two bears playing  _ Chopsticks  _ in the background, but generally silent.

“Sold to the— _Headmaster Ceres?_ _W-what’re you doing here?_ ”

“Leaving,” Charle grinned back at her. He balled up Morris’s clothes and helped him off stage. 

The crowd made a path for them. They didn’t talk nor look at each other until entering the familiarity of Whistlewood Valley. “500,000? Where’d you get that from?” Morris said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Your paycheck.” /c

“ _ What— _ ” /m

“Because the bid was going towards you anyways, right? It cancels out.” /c

“It took you until I played strip tease to think of that?” /m

“I liked what I was seeing so I waited.” Charle stopped in his tracks, and Morris bumped into him. “I didn’t mind letting the crowd see what’s underneath your layers,” he said, hands snaking down and around Morris. “But down  _ here  _ is where I draw the line.”

Morris scoffed and tried to pry Charle off of him, but the man was resilient. 

“I want what I paid for, Morris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally clowned angelia, crushfang, and dagger, but at least charle and morris had a fun day off right?


	6. DAY 6: Topic: Concert. Must include: Day6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day6 is a Korean boy band, and they're amazing. I may or may not have dropped the song names in the chapter for you to check out ;))

“What did you do while I was dead?” Morris popped a question mindlessly while finishing up yet another report. 

Charle jolted awake from his grading-papers trance. “Aside from  _ this _ , I listened to sad music and rolled around in my self-loathing and remorse.”

“Sad music?” 

“Day6.”

Morris nodded. He threw his finished papers on Charle’s desk, mumbled a quick goodbye, and went to his lab to do further research. Apparently Day6 was a Korean boy band with a shit ton of songs.  _ Sad _ songs. Sad  _ love  _ songs? ‘ _ Did he get into some serious heartbreak after my death? Good. It’s what he gets for sleeping with some slut in my absence. _ ’

His death anniversary was coming up. It felt great to be alive. It didn’t feel so great to hopelessly pine over the same idiot he loved a little too late in his first life. Morris wanted to spend some time with him and selfishly used his death anniversary as an excuse to do so. Maybe he’ll take the hint.  _ Maybe. _

Morris was a poor professor working a dead-end job at an even poorer academy. But the things he’d do for Charle are regrettably innumerable.

_ He fucking died for the the moron _ . 

But he would never admit that. Not out loud. Never out loud. He was relieved that everyone remembered it as an  _ accident _ , which it was. But his sacrifice wasn’t. 

_ He’d do anything for Charle motherfucking Ceres. _

So here he was going in debt to get backstage passes to a Day6 concert. Charle didn’t even question him. No, that idiot nearly jumped out of his seat in excitement, scrapped all of his work, and put  _ Tica _ ,  _ TICA of all people _ , in charge of the academy for three days.

Day 1 was the flight to South Korea— Morris’s whole life savings out the fucking window for plane tickets, by the way. Charle got the window seat so Morris had to sit next to some sweaty middle aged man. It was gross, but it gave him an excuse to lean close to Charle. Charle smiled delightedly, but it was the same signature smile he gave literally everyone— even the sweaty middle aged man. Charle pulled him closer, and Morris would have loved to lie to himself that the gesture meant something.

They stayed in a hotel room with a single bed  _ on purpose _ , but Charle was  _ “too excited” _ to sleep and instead spent hours brushing up on the Day6 fan chants and song lyrics. Morris wasn’t all too salty because he found Charle’s broken Korean quite cute. It was also a pleasant surprise to wake up to Charle passed out next to him, but Morris decided to leave him before he did something irrational. 

Day 2 was the day of the concert, but it wasn’t until 6 in the evening. Morris had a whole day to blow more money he didn’t have on someone who wasn’t his.  _ Great. What fun _ . It wasn’t his first time in Seoul, but it was Charle’s. He took him to every exhilarating attraction Seoul offered. He didn’t think about his massive debt— he couldn’t. Charle’s dumbass smile and dumbass laugh occupied him entirely.

Morris wasn’t too fond of crowds, but Charle was. Charle held onto his  _ wrist _ the whole time. The concert itself was loud, and Morris had a headache. He leaned on Charle, hoping to drown everything out but he was really  _ feeling _ the music— didn’t understand a damn word, but he felt the emotion. At one point in the mass of sad songs, Morris dozed off. 

But then a happy song came on— he assumed it to be since the chorus was jumpy, and it woke him up. Charle froze. Morris noticed.

“What’s wrong? You finally thinking twice about putting Tica in charge?” Morris stopped leaning on Charle’s back and wiped the drool off of his clothes. 

“No I— just, yeah…” 

Charle had stopped trying to sing along, stopped participating in the chants. He just  _ stopped _ during a  _ happy  _ song. The irony concerned Morris. He whipped out his phone and used Snapchat’s Shazam function. 

The song was  _ What Can I Do.  _ He pulled up an English translation of it. ‘ _ I don’t get it. It’s just a disgustingly sweet song about infatuation. Oh but this does sound a lot how I feel about him. _ ’ 

Morris giggled at his phone screen. Charle eyed him. Morris quickly recollected himself. Charle sighed. Morris looked away.

“Does this song bring back memories?”  _ Of her? Of you two?  _ Morris said softly. Charle hummed an indication of yes. “I see. We can step out for a bit if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No—! I want you to hear them and…  _ uh _ , understand why I like their songs so much.” 

The next song,  _ I Loved You _ . 

Morris sighed. ‘ _ He’s really pouring salt in the wound at this point. _ ’ He typed in the song name in the search bar but caught Charle’s stare during the chorus. Did he really have to look at the lyrics for this one? It’s pretty self explanatory. He sighed again, putting his phone down. ‘ _ Yeah, yeah. I get it. You loved her. Whatever. _ ’ 

The next song,  _ When You Love Someone. _

‘ _ They’re— they’re doing this on purpose, aren’t they? It’s like the whole fucking universe is conspiring against me. I get it. I’m chasing after someone unattainable. I  _ **_get_ ** _ it—’  _

Charle interrupted Morris’s envy-ridden monologue, pulling him into a hug. He sulked. 

“Dude. Are you good?” Morris pat his back a couple times. A shoulder to cry on. That’s all he is.  _ Well that’s  _ **_something_ ** **.**

Charle’s hum was indistinguishable. He let go to look him in the eye. “Understand.  _ Please  _ understand.”

“I can’t. It’s in Korean.” /m

“Hangul.” /c

“Smartass.” /m

Charle chuckled. It was the same. Everything was the same. Morris was so, so  _ sick _ of it. Different lyrics, but always the same bullshit Morris didn’t want to hear from him about  _ her _ (or  _ him _ , if Charle even swings that way).

Last song,  _ All Alone _ . 

Charle left. Morris let him leave. The man probably needs a moment of silence to clear his mind. Why did Morris bring him to Day6 concert knowing fully well it was a sensitive subject for him? 

It was a bad idea. A  _ terrible _ idea.  _ What the fuck was he thinking _ ?

Charle returned smiling. He would get to see the band members backstage now; of course he’d be. Morris excused himself early, saying he was simply tired. Charle didn’t stop him from leaving. 

It was past midnight when Charle returned. True to his word, Morris was sound asleep. Charle’s smile grew wider. He took a quick shower before rolling in bed next to him. Morris being asleep and Morris being dead were two things Charle confused himself over occasionally, on nights his remorse hit too hard. He calmed himself down to the rise and fall of Morris’s body and gathered the courage to shift closer to him. 

Like this. He wanted to be like this forever with him. If only Charle wasn’t so afraid of what he might do to him. If only.  _ If only— _

Morris’s phone screen lit up. It kept vibrating as if someone was in dire need of his attention. Charle checked it— they’d always do this. 

_ Aosta Clovis _ . At this hour? Needs to see him here? Tomorrow? But they have to leave for home tomorrow… 

Charle didn’t respond, didn’t even unlock Morris’s phone. He would inquire him in the morning. Jealousy was not a feeling he liked to end a day on. 

_ Like this. Just… like… this…  _

Charle woke up to Morris throwing his bag at him. The room was already tidied up, and everything was ready for departure. “I have to stay here for another day. I’m sorry. But don’t worry about it. Take it off my paycheck or something.” Morris said. “Though I do ask you to carry my bags back with you. I packed them. All you gotta do is handle some extra weight.” 

Charle smiled. He hides a lot of words under that smile. They both knew that. But Charle felt he didn’t have the right to bar Morris’s private life. He’s just his employer after all. Could they even be considered partners anymore? He didn’t want an answer, knowing the odds of it being something he doesn’t want to hear. So he’ll smile. 

_ Like a Day6 song _ . 

///

“What do you want, Clovis? I missed a flight with the love of my life just now.” Morris snorted, refusing to sit down at the table Aosta had reserved for them.

“Love of y— you don’t mean Ceres? Oh, but it is quite obvious.” /a

“Not to him, apparently. Nothing works with that moron.” /m

“Ceres is indeed denser than the ocean.” /a

Morris sighed. It’ll be an endless game if he doesn’t see eye to eye with Aosta; he knew his former student’s ways well. He sat down and muttered, “ _ Spill. _ ” 

“I’m getting married.” 

“ _ M— _ ”

“So I wanted to pay off all of my past mistakes here and now. To start a new life with her.” Aosta pulled out a fat stack of cash. Well, the man  _ is _ a doctor himself. “You’re in debt after this little trip aren’t you?”

“ **_Forget that you dunce!_ ** I mean I am, but you’re getting  _ married? _ To who? Since when were you ever engaged? Is this why you haven’t returned any calls?” 

“Nolva Carpenter. She’s on a tight schedule with her puppet shows so it’s a shame you couldn’t meet her today. I just wanted to tell you it’s no hard feelings that you can’t come to the wedding. I wanted to be alone with her. So. I didn’t invite anyone.” Aosta slid the cash over and finished his coffee. “Also, maybe you should try spelling it out for him.”

“Is that what she did for you?” Morris asked half sarcastically.

“It worked.” Aosta said bluntly. He waved at his former professor and left.

Although Morris was thankful Aosta gave him  _ more _ than enough cash, he was kinda salty the man made him miss his flight for a five minute conversation they could’ve had over the phone with transactions made also over the phone.

He spent the rest of the day moping around the city thinking of what to say. He figured it’s finally time to come clean and be blunt about it. Charle would take any figurative message and immediately throw it over his head otherwise.

///

“ _ Hey! _ ” Morris kicked down his door. Charle jolted awake. Papers everywhere, probably incomplete.  _ Typical _ . “I’m sick of playing games. So I’m just gonna fucking say it.”

“What—”

“No, shut it dumbass,” Morris barked. He took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you. You would think after being dead for all those years I would give up, but no. I’m the bigger dumbass for still being in love with you. And I’ve been doing all this dumb shit to get to you take a damn hint but you’re so— like how can someone be so  _ stupid _ ? Seriously... ” 

Charle chuckled, and if Morris wasn’t seriously in love with him, he would’ve killed the fucker for laughing at his shitty confession. “You didn’t understand those Day6 songs at all, huh?”

“It’s pretty self explanatory. I didn’t want to think too far into your past relationships though. Especially in the form of an edgy K-pop song.” /m

“Past relationships? Morris, I never got married.” /c

“But... you have a son?” /m

Charle sighed. “He’s adopted, but I like to think of him as my own.”

“You…  **_DUMBASS_ ** !  _ Do you have any idea how envious I’ve been? And you’re telling me it’s because you didn’t tell me one little detail all this time _ ?”

“Aww, you were jealous of a woman I never got with?” Charle snickered. “Elio’s Clio’s child. I couldn’t move on from you. My entire life after you died was like Day6 song.” 

“So, what do you think of my feelings?”

Charle got out of his seat, and all of his joints popped. That man really hasn’t moved a muscle since he got back on the job. Tica really messed shit up. “Isn’t it obvious? I love you.” 

“Love-d?” Morris shifted around in his spot. He didn’t expect spelling it out to actually work. 

Charle cupped his face and gave him a half weary kiss, but stopped before Morris could respond.

“It’s not a Day6 song, Morris. I love you. That’s it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also ship nolva/aosta because "yOu rEaLLy aRe a gOoD dOctOr <3"  
> ok nolva.  
> i see you.


	7. DAY 7: Topic: Skinny-dipping. Must include: Tony the Tiger, Puggi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when my ap english exam said they were looking for creative writing i don't think they meant this
> 
> (lake sex amirite)

“So,  _ partner _ , is it overdue to go on that extended picnic trip to the Eastern Alliance and you know,  _ learn chi? _ ” Charle said, smothering Morris’s face with sloppy half second kisses. 

“I suppose  _ partner _ is better than saying  _ husband _ , and before you ask, no I never want you to give me a pet name.” Morris grabbed his face and gave him a proper kiss so he would stop. “Was it overdue to marry me? No? Then let’s go learn some fucking chi.” 

They hopped on a rickshaw towards their destination, and for once didn’t get horny during the ride. Neither wanted to pay for cleaning the interior of the rickshaw. They both spent a while basking in the scenery. The Eastern Alliance was something truly extravagant, even better together. 

“So what did you register this skipped  _ week _ as? Our honeymoon?” Charle teased.

“ _ An academic field trip, Headmaster Ceres _ .” Morris said. “Open that map and lead the way. There’s a chi master somewhere around Maple Lake.” 

“You’re a natural born genius so it shouldn’t take long for you to learn it all. How about we take a swim afterwards, hm?” Charle suggested while walking beside the other, tugging his hand a little. As much as he did want to lead the way, he didn’t want to leave Morris behind. 

“And what about you?”

“I’m only here for you. I don’t need to know chi.” Charle said bluntly. After half an hour they spotted their wanted man… or creature:  _ Master Yanbo _ .

Yanbo was delighted to have a temporary student, even more delighted that Morris was a fast learner. Charle wanted to watch him, but he spotted sight of that tiger he rented not too long ago.  _ And his fat owl croissant looking friend _ . 

“Hello mister!” The owl screeched. “Did you have fun with your partner?  _ Mine punched me in the face. _ ”

“I did.” Charle grinned, book in hand ready to retaliate at any time the tiger would strike. “But you are okay though, right?”

“Yes! Pang could never hurt me.” /foclf

“I would kill you if Master Yanbo would permit it.” /ttt

The owl laughed nervously. “I love you too, partner!”

“Don’t call me that.” The tiger said instantaneously. 

The owl looked around at things to save him from this situation. “Oh! Is that your partner over there with Master Yanbo?”

“It is. How’d you guess it?” Charle laughed, sparing Morris a loving glance.

“Because you just look like a gay man, and if there’s anyone gayer than you here it’s gotta be him.” The owl sneered, but quickly recollected himself when the tiger snarled at him. “B-because Puggi has a big brain!”

“Oh? Are we that obvious?” Charle couldn’t stop cracking up. “Well I do suppose I don’t mind letting the world know he’s the love of my life.”

“Love of y—?! Mister! I said partner because you called him partner! I didn’t think you two were  _ lovers _ ! That’s great! Amazing! Splendid.”

“He gets it Puggi. You’re a squawking thesaurus.”  _ Pang, _ not Tony the Tiger apparently, grabbed him by his head and dragged him away before he could further embarrass him.

Puggi still rambled even when being taken out like a trash bag. “Take him to the lake, mister! Take him  _ in  _ the lake too if you know what I’m sayin~  _ OW PANG YOU’LL KILL ME STOP IT—” _

“ **_Good. I was trying to since Master Yanbo isn’t looking._ ** ” Pang said. They continued to bicker off into the sunset, but Charle paid them no more attention. He considered what Puggi said and smirked. 

_ To take the love of his life inside the lake. The ambiguity of it is up for interpretation _ —

“Charle? We just finished our session. Although I turned down Master Yanbo’s offer to eat with them. They’re all vegans, and I’m not having it.” Morris tapped his shoulder and interrupted Charle’s plans to smother him. “You want to go to town—”

_ I do indeed want to take you to town, Morris. _

“—and get some food there? Chi is exhausting. My spiritual complexion, according to Master Yanbo, is too angry and unstable to get a hold of it all in one day. Oh! But we can still go to the lake like you wanted. This is a trip for you too—” 

Charle kissed him. “You’re talking a lot all at once. I’m guessing your session was a success?” Morris hummed a gentle yes. He was being soft, which is such a turn on for Charle. But he would contain himself until tonight. He would have to take him to the literal town before taking him to town in the lake.

///

“What’re you doing? I thought we were just here to sightsee. Why’re you getting naked?” Morris questioned Charle. He knows how stupid he could get, but this one… this is it. “Charle! This place is sacred!” 

“But aren’t you the ballsy type?”

“It doesn’t make me a coward if I don’t want to violate thousands of years worth of culture!” Morris made a futile attempt to pull Charle’s clothes back onto him, but Charle ripped his off in a single motion. “ _ Bitch _ .” 

Charle smirked. “I love it when you talk like that,  _ Professor Dietrich _ . Gives me authority over you and your paycheck. So I won’t tell you again. Clothes  _ off _ .” 

Morris gasped. Charle was really tryna do this here? Really tryna do  _ him _ here? Well shit.  _ That’s  _ hot. Morris tried not to pop a boner because he knew the endless tease to come if he did. But he should be safe underwater. 

He stripped down and stepped into the water first. Charle followed after him shortly. They waded and splashed around for a while before Charle insisted they go deeper into the lake. Against all reason, Morris agreed. 

In the center of the lake lie a rock cluster. Morris hauled himself onto the lowest rock, which was somewhat submerged, and leaned against a taller one to rest.  _ ‘How convenient.’ _ He thought. He could still wave his legs around in the water, but he was sitting now instead of having to spend much needed energy on staying afloat.

Charle stayed below and gazed at the man above him in awe. Lined by the moonlight, completely nude, Morris is  _ perfection _ . 

“Are you coming?” Morris asked casually, completely unaware of Charle’s intention.

“You look like a siren.” 

“Not even a merman?  _ Thanks _ .” Morris rolled his eyes and offered a hand, but it was not taken. “What’s wrong?” Charle mumbled little nothings as he ran his lips along Morris’s inner right thigh, parting right before reaching his dick. Charle flashed him bedroom eyes, and Morris could just  _ see _ his naughty smirk even beneath the pitch black water. “We are  _ not _ going to have sex in this lake.” 

“You say that but,” Charle’s hand kept Morris’s legs open for him to bite along the softness of his thigh. His other hand wrapped his dick and began to jerk him off. “Will you even last a quickie?” 

Morris did not want to pierce this serene night’s white noise with his filthy moans. He muffled himself with one hand while the other struggled to push Charle away. His legs were weak from the pleasure. Charle stopped biting him and started pressing tiny kisses along Morris’s erection. When Charle took him in his mouth, the hand that had been trying to push Charle’s head away gladly welcomed it. Morris tugged on his hair, closed his legs around the other, anything,  _ anything _ to get closer. 

Charle’s hands were free to do what they want now, and what they did was more than just a  _ quickie _ . His right forced a finger into Morris’s tight ass while his left held him in place. Morris knew exactly where this was going. He had expected Charle to push past the limit, honestly. As much as he didn’t want to be fingered here in this  _ sacred lake _ , he didn’t want Charle’s blowjob to end either. 

As Charle continued to intrude, Morris bit down harder and harder into his hand. They were in the deadass center of the lake, but it was dark so as long as no one hears them, they should be in the clear. That was until Charle parted from him, devious smirk at the mess he’s made. Morris was  _ close _ . They both knew that, but Charle will always have his way. 

“ _ We are not going to have sex in this lake _ .” Charle mocked and flicked the tip of Morris’s dick. 

“ _ Bitch! _ ” Morris seethed through his teeth. “Get up here and fuck me against the rocks. I don’t consider them a part of the lake anyways.” 

///

Puggi waddled towards the shore of Maple Lake having heard questionable sounds from his sleeping spot. He dragged Pang along with him  _ because they make the best team and if someone were to cause trouble, they’d beat them up together _ when in reality he was just afraid to go alone. 

Puggi was in the front and started to squawk nonsense per usual. “You hear it too right? It sounds like a siren song! Like Hestia’s voice.”

“Hestia is a mermaid.” Pang answered bluntly. “I can’t hear anything over the sound of your high-pitched voice so can you shut it for half a second?” He froze. He  _ did  _ hear it. But that wasn’t a song of a mermaid or a siren. That was full on moaning. He groaned and facepalmed. “I would rather not see what’s going on in that lake.”

“What’s wrong?” Puggi teased. “What are you afraid that they’re having se—  _ PANG THEY’RE HAVING SEX IN THE LAKE! THEY’RE HAVING  _ **_SEX_ ** _ IN THE  _ **_LAKE_ ** .”

“ ** _Shut_** up!” The tiger punched the owl in the back of the head. “It’s probably those two— the _partners._ The white haired one must’ve taken your message to heart and now they’re bangin’ up against the sacred rocks that protect our beautiful lake.” 

“That’s hilarious though right?” Puggi cackled. “Imagine Master Yanbo seeing streams of white on them and trying to decipher them as if they were zen markings.” That earned the owl another punch to the face that sent him flying into the lake. 

The disruption didn’t stop the two in the center though. 

///

Karnulla showed up with his posse, causing a ruckus. “So tell me which one of you ejaculated in the water because I  _ swallowed _ that shit!”

Pang looked at Puggi in silent prayer that he wouldn’t say anything. Puggi was busy staring directly at the culprits with big, suggesting eyes. Hestia stayed in the back snickering at Karnulla’s deserved misfortune. Charle had his arm around Morris’s waist and a smile on his face. Morris kept his eyes glued to the floor. Master Yanbo had to deal with the misunderstanding himself. 

But little did he know that it wasn’t a misunderstanding at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry karnulla.


	8. DAY 8: Topic: At the pool. Must include: a zucchini, water guns, an actual gun.

It was Tica’s birthday, and the heathen wanted to throw a pool party. 

God only knows why she invited Tony the Tiger, his owl friend, Princess Angelia’s whole troupe, and her two gay professors instead of her academy classmates. Oh, Lio and Leah were there too— probably the only ones who  _ should _ be there. 

As expected Princess Angelia was slutting it up in the back with miscellaneous objects. She tongued down a zucchini while looking Tony the Tiger in the eyes and winked at him. Tony the Tiger thought she looked like a rabbit eating zucchini like Bugs Bunny or some shit. 

The fat owl croissant looking thing,  _ Puggi _ as he insisted they start calling him, was upset he didn’t have hands to play with the water guns. Good thing Lio and Leah are good sports and used their hands to splash water at him so there wouldn’t be any unfair advantages. But Naya wasn’t having none of that softcore shit and soaked all three of them with her Nerf gun. 

Leah and Lio exchanged glances and double teamed her, even stooping so low as to soak Puggi like a water balloon and hurl him. Lio might look like little bitch but that kid can  _ throw _ . Leah applauded her little brother, tears in her eyes. 

Tica ushered Charle into the pool, and Charle ushered Morris to come with him. Morris agreed but changed his mind when the fat owl was like  _ “Don’t ejaculate in these waters too! There are children here.” Blah, blah, blah. Squawk, squawk. _ He caught sight of Princess Angelia, but before he could make his escape, she called him over.

Now he  _ could _ be a dickhead and ignore her, but those two bears were on guard, distracted in a game of tic-tac-toe on the wooden table using their claws, but generally on guard. He made his way over.

“So you and Headmaster Ceres hooked up after that one-night? He’s a keeper, huh? What’s your secret? It never works for me. They always leave in the morning.” The blonde thot of princess whined. “I have eyes for  _ that _ one next. Do you think we’re compatible?”

“Ceres is my husband.” /m

“You guys got  _ married _ ? Oh my G— what’s your technique?” /pa

“No we were married befo—” Morris sighed.  _ Not this shit again _ . “I can tell you one thing that seductively eating zucchini is not it. And tryna hook up with a tiger is also, _ not _ .  _ It _ .”

“Of course it is! I can get any man I want. Who can resist me— besides you, since you’re gay and all, which I’m so happy for you, congratulations on a happy marriage. Tiger daddy looked at me earlier. It’s working!” The princess squealed, taking another slice of zucchini in hand ready for more suggestive eye contact.

“ _ Good God _ please don’t call him that.” Morris really couldn’t stop sighing when speaking to this woman. He will comply, just to see what happens. “My technique, you asked,” he took a whole, uncut zucchini and deepthroated it like it was nothing. He pulled out and wiped his saliva off and handed it to her. 

Princess Angelia gasped. “You’ve significantly improved since the show.” 

“I do what I must to please the man I love.” Morris said and walked away. He may or may not have just encouraged the princess’s thottie behavior, but he was  _ not _ gonna sit around to find out.

Meanwhile in the pool, Lio and Leah finally got hold of water guns and started harassing both Puggi and Naya. Naya saw no use in Puggi and used him as more of a wet cannonball than a teammate. Tica and Charle threw off the balance using their Applied Magic. All four previous competitors flamed them for being tryhards. 

Naya told Tica she found some guns in the back if they wanted to join. Tica went to fetch them but came back with only one gun. “Here Headmaster, I could only find one so I want you to use it so I can practice my harmless magic spells.”

“Okay.” /c

“ _ I JUST SAID NO MAGIC TICA— _ ” /n

“But I’m the birthday girl!” /t

All four collectively sighed and began their match again. It turned into an all out crackfest, and all of them sounded like straight apes holding each other at gunpoint. Charle wasn’t really paying attention, but he played along with the youngins. 

He wasn’t even trying to hide how distracted he was anymore. His eyes were glued on Morris, who just stepped into the opposite side of the pool. The other five started roasting him. They  _ really _ weren’t gonna get off his neck about it. 

Tica told him to do this cute Kpop thing she saw online the other day. She imitated it towards Leah, who played along. 

“And then you two kiss and fall in love!” Leah said.

“They are already in love, Leah!” Tica giggled. 

“More like kiss and fuck.” Naya said, retrieving Puggi from having kicked him like beach ball just a second ago.

Leah gasped and covered Lio’s ears. Lio was confused. “Yeah, surely it’d be more like  _ make out _ and fuck. I know how those two get. I’ve seen it!”

Leah sputtered. Puggi chimed in, “I’ve seen a lot of things too. Like this one time, they fu—” Leah tossed him like a hacky sack. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it.” Charle chuckled. “Morris!” He called. Morris raised his eyebrow at him. “Bang! I shot your h— **_HOLY SHIT TICA YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THIS WAS A REAL GUN_** —”

“I-I didn’t know it was a real gun either!” Tica panicked. “Naya! You meant there were literal guns in the back?”

“No? No! These are just water guns. So I don’t know why—”

“Are you just gonna ignore the fact that you just  _ shot _ me?” Morris screamed, already using his life magic on the wound. “You didn’t even hit my heart, you dumb bitch.” It was true, the bullet merely grazed his shoulder. “You and your shit aim,  _ God _ , Ceres you’re a fucking,  **_MORON_ ** .”

Charle sighed in relief. Puggi cooed, “Uh-oh, looks like your partner is full of rage.”

“Yeah… he used your last name and everything.” Leah was still covering her precious brother’s bunny ears and regular ears from Morris’s colorful choice of words. Tica got out of the pool, freaking out at the sight of spreading red. Naya shrugged, seeing success in the situation. She slapped Charle’s back and laughed heartily. 

“Angst sex, best sex.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tica and leah really out here to support their gay professors, and naya just likes wildin. i don't think there will ever be a chapter where puggi doesn't get kicked around lmao


	9. DAY 9: Topic: Shopping. Must include: Brita filter, plastic wrap, five dollars

“I’m sick of you throwing your water bottles everywhere.” Morris said, picking up the fifth bottle lying around in Charle’s lab and throwing it in a bag to recycle later. “So we’re going shopping. Like now actually. Get your lazy ass up.” 

“ _ Mruhgj _ .” Charle said. Yeah it didn’t sound like anything when Morris heard it either. Morris used his magical strings and hauled the man out of his chair. “I’m going! I’m going!” He was released. “What exactly do we need to go buy again?”

“A Brita filter. I’m not cleaning up none of that Nestle shit anymore, nah~.” Morris replied. They pulled up to the nearest Walmart and hopped out. They put literally nothing in the cart besides the filter.

“Wait. Can we even afford one of these?” Charle asked, stopping dead in his tracks. “I only have five bucks in pocket money.” 

“Use credit. I get paid at the end of this week.” Morris said, pushing Charle away so he could continue to push the cart out of other people’s way. “You can’t stop me. The decision has been made. Nestle, gone. Ozarka, gone. Great Value, gone. We drinking straight tap water now.”

“Then what about Dasani.” /c

“ _ No _ bitch.” /m

Charle grabbed a roll of plastic wrap and threw it in the cart with a little  _ hmph _ to express his protest. Morris rolled his eyes and scanned it up anyway to express how little fucks he’s giving. When they got back, Morris left the filter in the box and decided to unpack things after a deserved nap. 

Charle watched him leave and eyed the blasted filter, the new bane of his existence. He took it out of the box and tightly wrapped each and every piece with plastic out of spite.

“Nestle or nothing, Morris. I’ll die drinking purified tap water. This is why no one likes Dasani.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know june 9 is national sex day? bruhh if only i hadn't written day 8, 9, and 10 on the same day. they could've had walmart sex whoops... BUT day 10 is where it's at ;)


	10. DAY 10: Topic: I’m a chameleon. Must include: water bottle daddy, Neosporin anti-itch ointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in conjunction with day 9, since i kinda rushed that one haha  
> it's rated E btw!
> 
> e for everyone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> no im just kidding. dont read this if you dont like that good kush.
> 
> song is "Chameleon" by Michela (GET INTO EUROVISION MUSIC! IT'S AMAZING!!) so give it a listen and try to catch all the times i tried to be relevant

This was the last water bottle in the last Nestle package they will ever buy. And it was Morris who opened it. Charle isn’t here— he left for a conference a couple hours ago. 

‘ _ Just you and me water bottle daddy. _ ’ 

Yes. This is the real reason why Morris wanted to switch to a Brita filter. He was ashamed of this sick, deluded fantasy of giving Charle the blowjob of his life using… a Nestle water bottle as substitute. He wanted to end this here and now. It would be the last time he and water bottle daddy would see each other. From now on, he would have to go back to touching himself in the bathroom. 

“ _ Yes daddy _ ,” Morris moaned, using his teeth to remove the cap. He ran the cap along his tongue, staring up at the bottle that he placed on Charle’s chair from his spot on the ground. “Your voluptuous blue sash turns me on. It makes me want to strip for you.”

And he did. He threw his outer layers off to where he was only clothed by his choker and pants. He wrapped his hands around the bottle and gave it a good succ. “ _ Mmh _ , come down my throat daddy!” When he couldn’t suck anymore without having to squeeze the bottle, he tongued the rim and took a swig of it. He let the water trickle down his mouth and onto his body and used his hands to spread it over his chest, violently thumbing his now erect nipples. 

He closed his eyes and drowned himself in pleasure, imagining his own hands were Charle’s.

///

Charle had returned for fifteen minutes now, but he was wandering outside basking in the golden sun. He hasn’t seen the light of day for a while due to the masses of paperwork sitting on his desk. The grass is always greener now that he’s smitten, just like that one song said. He entered quietly, not wanting to interrupt a certain genius at work.

He looked at the corner where they used to stack their water bottles. There was nothing occupying the area now. Morris had taken the last bottle. Why? Wasn’t he the one who insisted on getting a Brita filter? He heard the sloshing of water as he approached his office.

‘ _ Is… is Morris aggressively drinking water in there or what _ ?’ Charle peeked in but couldn’t see much from where he stood. He used his magic to camoflauge him to the walls— a nifty spell he had picked up to present during the conference. He figured if he were to interrupt, at least he could have fun with it. 

_ Just a spook _ . 

He entered but stuck to the walls like a chameleon. He still couldn’t see what Morris was doing on the ground behind his desk, but he could  _ hear _ it. And what he was  _ hearing _ was not the sound of productivity in any way, shape, or form. Then he noticed water pooling all around the area. 

_ So much for the spook _ .

“Morris!” He emerged from the walls. “What is this? And why are you shirtless?” 

Morris abandoned his endeavors and all means of escape. “It’s water.” He replied immediately, eyes wide, as innocent as he can fake them to be. 

“Mhm, yes, so why are you shirtless?” /c

“I’m a swimmer.” /m

“Swimmers don’t swim under my desk.” /c

“I can role play anywhere. Under my desk or under yours it doesn’t matter.” /m

“ _ Role pl—  _ okay, alright. Then why are your pants on? Swimmers don’t wear pants.” /c

Morris gasped and looked down to veil his cheeks, red with hot emotion. His hands covered his building erection the best they could. He was  _ just _ getting to the good part before Charle barged in. 

_ Wait a minute… how much has Charle already seen? _

_ ‘Well, fuck.’ _ He thought. Until he absolutely had to face the music, he’ll continue to drag this on. “Did you want me to take them off?”

“Well they’re all wet now. So yes. Take them off. Get changed and back to work professor.” Charle facepalmed and shook his head. 

_ So he doesn’t suspect a thing.  _ **_Nice_ ** _. _

He cleared his throat, balled his discarded clothes and held it in front of his crotch. Just before walking out Charle inquired him again. “Morris. What’s this white stuff on my floor?”

“Cream.” Morris answered absent-mindedly. He had to look natural, keep this act going.

“It doesn’t smell like ice cream.”

“ _ Itch _ cream.” Morris said a little more impatiently. “You keep Neosporin Anti-itch Cream in your cabinet, and I used it. Guess I was being messy, and it got on the floor.”

“That doesn’t explain  _ why _ you would need to use itch cream, though. And swimmers don’t need itch cream anyways. Or did you chafe yourself while swimming on my floor?” Chare asked with that singsong voice of his. He suspects. He suspects a  _ lot _ . “You want me to tell you what you were doing or are you going to own up to it?”

“I-I…” Morris sputtered. Is this defeat?  _ No, keep pushing it Dietrich; you never accept defeat. _ “Enlighten me, you creative genius.” 

“D-did you just call me retarded?” /c

“In a nice way.” /m

Charle huffed, crossing his arms. A real child. “ _ You were pouring out the last Nestle bottle all over my floor to torment me that I can no longer have the joy of portable water. And in memory of me plastic wrapping your dear filter, you bathed yourself in it out of spite. Well I hope you’re satisfied that now that I have to leave my office every time I want water.”  _

Morris was expecting the worst, but  _ that _ , that was worse than the worst. He has to be kidding. Charle must be playing dumb. But knowing how dense he is, Charle was probably convinced that’s exactly what happened. Morris swears he’s having an aneurysm. 

“You…” /m

“Am right? Huh?—” /c

“ _ No _ . Idiot! I was masturbating on  _ your  _ floor, to  _ you _ . How much more obvious do I have to be?  _ Huh _ ? You literally fucking  _ caught _ me about to go ham on my cock, and yet you  _ still  _ have it twisted? Are you  _ trying  _ to kill me? I’m so sexually frustrated that I could actually die right now. Like what do you want me to do? Fuck a woman?— ah?” Morris stopped his rant after his aneurysm ended. He just went and told the truth just now, did he? 

_ Well that one song did always say “when life brings me trouble, this I know, I’ll never walk away.”  _

Charle was silent. And after a while, “Oh.” 

Morris held his breath for nothing. What was he expecting anyways? “Yeah,  _ oh _ . Now I hope you don’t need to use the bathroom because I’ll be in there for a while.” Looks like he’s walking away today.

///

_ Knock. Knock. _

Again Morris’s endeavors were interrupted. “I don’t care if you have to piss. I’m getting myself off first no matter what you say.” He heard shuffling from the other side followed by silence. Charle listening for once? Crazy, but it didn’t matter right now. 

Right now, was Morris, little Morris, and water bottle daddy—

_ Wait? Where’s the bottle? _

“Looking for this?” Charle’s annoying headass was in the bathroom with him. When? How? “I’m a chameleon.” He snickered and set the empty bottle down next to Morris’s heap of discarded clothes on the sink. 

“Am I just a sight you’re used to at this point?” Morris said, dick in hand. 

“Look do you want to fuck or what?” 

“Wh— Seriously?  _ Yes. _ ”

“Then tell me what in the world you’ve been doing with these water bottles.”

“You really don’t know?”

“And  _ you  _ must really not want to have sex with me?”

Morris rolled his eyes.  _ The child _ . “I~ gave that bottle  _ head  _ as if it were you, and I thought I had spelled it out for you earlier but you’re  _ really _ something.” Morris dragged him over and pushed him into the tub. “Been doing this for a month now. You’re not making me wait anymore. Legs,  _ open _ .” 

“A-aren’t we going a little too fast?” /c

“Nah, nah, you aren’t walking away.” /m

“ _ You _ aren’t walking at all after this if you don’t fetch the lube.” /c

Morris rolled his eyes, turned around and grabbed some itch cream from behind the mirror. “You asked what I did with the itch cream?” He mounted Charle, who’d only manage to pull off his shirt in the short break. “ _ Eyes on me, headmaster~. _ ” 

Morris barely coated his fingers with the cream before impatiently entering himself. Charle marvelled at the sight of his favorite professor. He shifted upwards. Charle let Morris enjoy himself a little longer before letting his dick spring out against his face. “Well?” Charle cooed. “Do what you want.” He entangled his fingers in Morris’s hair and shoved his entirety into his mouth.

Despite the initial gag reflex, Morris was well-trained with his tongue. Lost in pleasure, Charle thrusted into the back of his throat. Morris would’ve pulled away then and there to kick him in the dick, but the hand in his hair held him hostage. Charle smirked, realizing his  _ mistake _ . 

He half-assedly coated his fingers in the itch cream and added them in as compensation. Morris removed his immediately, uncomfortable with the stretch. And besides, Charle was a lot of rougher with his fingers; Morris had always imagined him to be anyways.

Upon tasting a little precum, Morris took his mouth off his dick. Charle stopped fingering him out of spite. “Oh quit it. Your dick will feel better up my ass.” Charle raised an eyebrow and reached for the itch cream, but Morris knocked it out of reach. “I’m sure you’re coated with my stomach acids at this point.”

Charle allowed Morris to establish the tempo, but as soon as he caught a break, Charle took control. They didn’t change positions. Both sitting upwards with Morris stradling Charle. He rocked his hips alongside Charle’s relentless thrusting. They met at every beat—  _ true partners _ . 

Charle noticed how Morris was beginning to drag. He was close. Charle grabbed his dick and denied him of sweet, sweet release. Morris’s teeth on his neck bit down seven times harder because of it. Charle wouldn’t allow Morris to come, at least not before him. 

Even in his pleasure-drunken state, Morris noticed Charle tensing. “ _ Fuck, Charle, don’t come in me dumbass _ !” With a sudden burst of strength, Morris took the initiative to pull away, but the friction he created brought reality back to him. His legs gave out when it was just the tip still inside him, and he ended up slamming Charle’s dick back into his depths.

That was the breaking point for the both of them— Morris’s cum all over Charle’s chest and pants, and Charle’s deep inside Morris. 

“Do you have  _ any _ idea how hard that is to get out of my system?” Morris scowled, pulling the shower curtain over. It was time for clean-up.

“ _ Mmm? _ I don’t care.” Charle chuckled. “I never knew sex was included in our partnership.”

“Well it is now.” Morris mumbled, hands already rubbing down his body. “Put your hands on me, water bottle daddy…”

“ _ What _ did you just call me?” Charle sputtered. Morris snickered. They  _ just  _ had  _ sex _ , but he gets flustered over  _ this _ ?

“ _ What _ ? Do you prefer  _ chameleon daddy _ ? You gonna camoflauge as the water and fuck a poor, defenseless swimmer like me now or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a very awkward sex writer LOL im sorry


	11. DAY 11: Topic: Picnic with the students. Must include: blow job, a hand job, at least five students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk my ratings but if you just look at the prompt you know what you're in for lol

“Aosta!” Nolva peeked her head into his office. He would beat the living shit out of anyone else who interrupted his work, but he always looked forward to Nolva’s incessant rambling. “Headmaster Ceres is hosting a picnic. He invited you… but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I came too?”

Aosta shoved his papers aside. “Do you want to go?” She nodded. “Then I could care less what he thinks.” He took her hand and told Yamitsuki that she was free to do whatever just as long as she locks the lab. “Since when were you interested in the things that Ceres does?”

“I wanted to meet your old professors, that’s all. And if other students are there, I would love to make some friends.” Nolva said. She stopped in her tracks and quickly kissed away all of his doubts. “If seeing Professor Dietrich makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to go for my sake. I don’t need more friends when I have you~!”

“No. I’m fine.” He said and lead them to the location addressed on the invitation.

///

Lio mindlessly tossed another rock into the pond. He missed his big sister. It was nice to see her during Tica’s pool party, but then she left him again for the academy. He sighed for the nth time. 

Nigel tapped on his shoulder and wordlessly handed him an invitation.

“Nigel you know I’m illiterate.” He said bluntly. These were his sad nibba hours, and he didn’t appreciate any company, not even from his dearest Nigel-senpai. 

“It’s a picnic from the academy. Leah signed it.” Nigel said. “I’ll take you there, but if at any point you don’t feel safe I’ll be ready to attack.”

“No! No! This is great! My depression has been cured! Let’s go~!” He hopped along in an aimless direction. Nigel shook his head and grabbed his bunny ears. 

“It’s this way, Lio.”

///

“Your son has been gone for ages and you throw him a picnic in return?” Morris sighed. The disappointment emanating from him could be felt from miles away. He had to put a pause to his research to prepare food for this. Charle’s cooking gives him war flashbacks. Consuming Charle’s food is a fate worse than death. That’s probably why Elio ran away in the first place.

“ _ Our _ son doesn’t like big elaborate parties. And it’s a pretty day outside. Put two and two together, and we have a  _ picnic _ .” Charle rolled out another table cloth. “Are you just gonna stand there or help me?”

“I got half an hour of sleep last night making all this food. I’ve done enough. How many people did you invite? The whole academy?”

“Five students,  _ mm well _ , some of them might not be students. But essentially, five.” Charle caught sight of Elio and immediately hopped on him. “ _ So did you convince that special girl of yours to join the academy? Will I be a grandfather soon? _ ”

“Cut that out! Sophie is just a companion.” He easily pushed his father off of him. “Our guests are here, please do not make a fool of yourself.” 

Morris snickered from afar. “Our son just told you to behave.” 

Charle shrugged, smiling. He couldn’t help it. He missed his little boy, but his little boy is also a grown ass man now. It’s about damn time he got some action. He rummaged through the food baskets and frowned. “You didn’t make anything I like?”

“The stuff you like is borderline radioactive. I’d rather not.” Morris scoffed. “Besides, I have something specially prepared for you~.” He winked but did not explain, striding over to meet the guests.

///

Nolva was having a blast socializing with Lio and Leah. Elio enjoyed her presence lots but figured she was taken by the way Aosta was brooding over him. Tica was socializing with Sophie, and the two would glance at him every now and then. 

And his dads… _ oh dear God— he forgot about his dads.  _

“Father—” Both of them looked up from their books and eyed him, waiting for his next breath. They were just doing some academic schoolwork and not each other surprisingly. He sputtered. He was expecting them to have lost a couple bolts and bust a couple nuts around this time. “Oh, nothing. Don’t look so tense. I just thought you two looked lonely over here by yourselves.”

“Mmm, today is your day. Go enjoy yourself Elio, but we still have a couple papers to finish.” Charle said.

Morris raised an eyebrow. “He’s back after all these years, and you’re still pushing him away? Put a pause to your headmastering and go be a father, Charle.” 

“ _ He said to cut it out though _ .” Charle mocked his son, still kinda salty. Morris detected the rising tension between the two and cleared his throat.

He grinned mischievously. “Elio. Shall I take over as your #1 father for today?” Charle gaped at that statement while Elio rolled his eyes. “I want to teach you both a lesson. Life lessons with the epitome of life magic himself.” Elio’s frown deepened. Morris hit the last resort: the magic word. 

“Daddy.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” /e

“Mm? What d’you want?” /c

“Call me daddy.” Morris kicked Charle’s shin from underneath the table to shut him up. “Figured I create my own class since I can’t replace this  _ oaf  _ as your #1 father—”

“ **_DAD_ ** . You can be my #1  _ dad _ .” Elio nearly shot himself just now. “What lesson?”

“You see that girl over there?” /m

“Sophie?” /e

“You tryna smash?” /m

“ _ No _ dad. She wanted to see the academy and meet you two.” /e

“So  _ she’s _ tryna smash…” Morris nodded, making a mental note. Despite Elio’s protests, Morris walked over to the girl and asked her bluntly if she wanted Elio’s dick. By the way she got flustered, Morris perceived it to be a subliminal yes. “I am a man of magic. You wanna see my secret technique?” 

“Yes! Yes! Show us your secret technique GayLord69.” Tica piped in, answering for Sophie.

“Fuck off Tica. It’s Gay _ Over _ Lord69.” Morris snapped, and strings wrapped around her and threw her off into the Whistlewood trees. 

“Elio don’t come easy.” Morris left that up for interpretation. “You wanna charm a man, you learn from me.” Sophie agreed. Morris delightedly called his man over. 

He used his strings to bind Charle, who was oblivious to this all. Charle trusts him;  _ everything will be okay _ . Morris started palming him through his pants. 

_ Okay. Maybe not. _

Sophie blushed but forced her eyes open. Nolva caught sight of the strings from when Tica was flying above her head. When they reappeared around Charle, she was interested.

She just  _ had _ to know the material. They seemed so durable, perfect for her marionettes! When she told Aosta her mind, he immediately opposed it. “Aosta, you’ve been avoiding them like the plague.” 

“The strings are his magic.” /a

“Hmph! Okay fine, I just wanna see his magic tricks. I wanna see why you like him so much.” /n

“It’s best if you  _ never _ know that reason. Besides, I’ve studied life magic. You can see them from me.” /a

Nolva continued to give him puppy eyes until he agreed. They waved goodbye to Lio and Leah, who hopped along into the woods to retrieve Tica. 

“... and when you see his pants lookin’ like a tent, you do this.” Aosta heard Morris’s voice before Nolva did and he grabbed her wrist, evacuating the area. 

“We’re leaving.” /a

“But why?” /n 

Aosta sighed. “Do you really wish to see my former professor suck the headmaster’s dick?” 

“W-what— well I mean, it  _ could  _ be interesting.” Nolva smirked; a thought crossed her mind. “Maybe I could learn from him. I can’t be him but I can give you his technique.”

Aosta sputtered, mad blush across his face. “Y-you  _ knew _ ?” 

“ _ I do now _ .” She said seductively before reverting to her angel form. Aosta chose to believe it was her sleep paralysis demon talking. 

Just as Aosta has predicted, Morris was giving Charle the blowjob of his life. Elio was off in the distance, curled up in table cloth, wishing to just vaporize and disown his dads. Sophie had a raging nosebleed. 

Nolva nodded, genuinely observing Morris’s tongue work and the effects it had on Charle. She turned to Aosta, who also currently wished to just vaporize. “Dear, you should step out. This reeks of whores, and my scent is the only scent allowed to intoxicate you.” 

Aosta choked on air. Perhaps his wife isn’t as precious and innocent as he remembered her to be. 


	12. DAY 12: Topic: Nude beach. Must include: watermelons, Clovis, Hyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch out for the watermelons. they kicked up the rating ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Hyde Oust, hm? They told me you were a fortune teller.” Aosta walked around the sitting man like a vulture.

“They lied.” He said, clearly unamused. “Doctor Clovis, I thought you were a man of research, and yet you believed such rumors?” If it weren’t for the thousands of rune seals chaining him to this chair, he would’ve booked it by now.

“I want to take someone very important to me to the  _ beach _ today, Oust. Just tell me if two morons named Charle Ceres and Morris Dietrich will be there.” Aosta bitch slapped him with his nice white gloves. “And if they are, what are the chances of them embarrassing me, my wife, and anything that breathes?” 

“H-hold on. I can see the future, but it doesn’t work like that—” That earned him a kick to the dick. The chair fell over, and Hyde wished for nothing more than his own death.

Aosta grabbed his collar and seethed at him. “They told me it hurts whenever you see things. The things I’m about to do to you will hurt you in all the wrong ways.” 

///

“Morris~!” Charle hollered, opening the curtains and pulling the sheets away from Morris.

“ _ No _ .”

Charle continued to dance around their bed. This much excitement means he has another dumb idea up his sleeve. “Remember when we went skinny dipping—”

“ _ Yeah _ , and you got a rash for the next three days. We are not getting naked in a body of water ever again by the way.” /m

“The beach—” /c

“ _ No _ .” /m

“But Princess Ang—” /c

“ **Definitely not** .” Morris pried Charle off of him and got changed, not sparing him a second glance knowing fully well he was pouting about it. 

After some minutes of the silent treatment, Charle decided he’d shoot for Plan B. “Okay. I’ll go by myself. I’m leaving you in charge of the academy so don’t let me down.” And just like that he walked out.

Morris scoffed and waited for him to come back, but he never did. Well, he may drop by once he gets all this work finished. Why the hell does Charle assign so much shit if he keeps wanting to ditch it the second he gets bored? 

_ Irresponsible white trash. _

///

Aosta was on high alert. Hyde had told him that the two people he wished would disappear already would be here. Nolva was getting some food for the both of them so here he sat by himself, brooding. He spotted Charle and was ready to murder a bitch, but Morris was not with him. Aside from the constant fear of those two, nothing else seemed out of the norm.

_ Perhaps today will be a normal day after all? _

///

Morris was dying of heat exhaustion, and his only source of comfort wasn’t here to annoy him back to life. He glanced at the time. Two hours have passed, and he’s already completed his work and half of Charle’s. What would that loser do without him?

He threw off most of his outer layers and left for the beach, fully expecting Charle to have missed him just as much. Surely enough, Charle was sulking by the jagged rocks. The loser was drawing rune carvings into them. If only he were that passionate about rune markings on the job.

Morris tapped his shoulder and was assaulted by a big, sloppy kiss. Charle, upon realizing that he was supposed to be mad at him, pushed him away. “It’s been two hours moron. Count your blessings. At least I showed up.”

“Mmm, did you bring money with you?” /c

“No, why?” /m

“The princess is charging for food, and I haven’t eaten anything yet.”/c

“You ran out as quickly as possible because you were mad at me, hmm?” Morris turned his chin and ghosted his lips but did not give him another kiss. He dragged him by the wrist to the mainland. “I passed by the stand, and the fruits are free. You can settle for watermelon, hm?”

Charle didn’t want no watermelon. He’s been here for two hours. Of course he knew that Angelia is offering free fruits. But knowing Angelia, she probably will make him whore it out if he  _ really _ wants if for free. 

Morris grabbed for a plate of watermelon, but Angelia swatted his hand away. She brightened up when she recognized him. “Mister! And his husband! Fate keeps bringing us back~—”

“What’s wrong princess? Why can’t we eat?”

Angelia pondered for a moment. She glanced between Charle and him. Should she really tell him the truth? Or twist things up a bit? Ahh, who cares. The truth isn’t any better than lying at this point. “Well, if you want it you gotta earn it.”

“Aren’t these free?” He pointed at the sign above her head.

“Not completely~”

“Morris. Let’s get outta here. I’m not hungry anymore.” Charle tugged on his sleeve, but Morris already caught her drift and stood his ground. “M-Morris?”

“I  _ will _ feed my man, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. So what’s the challenge this time?” Angelia cackled and whispered it into his ear. “Mmm… Charle, do you trust me?” Charle mindlessly said yes. “Mmm, then do you care to eat this watermelon off my ass?”

Charle sputtered. “ _ Here _ ?”

“Is that a problem?” Morris tried to give him eye signals. He tried to tell him to openly decline using his twitching eyes. Since he already stepped up to Angelia, it would be a big dent to his pride to forfeit. What Charle said wasn’t a yes or no, but it was dangerously leaning close to yes.

“ _ Yes here _ !” Angelia snickered. “Just in time for the event! I’m so glad you came, mister… mister, uhh?”

Charle opened his mouth to answer, but Morris refused to let her know his name. “Mmm, don’t worry about it. And what event? If I’m doing this it will  _ not _ be put up for show.”

“Oh? You didn’t know? I’m turning this beach into a nude beach! When the clock strikes high noon we’re all getting na~ked~!” Angelia threw her hands in the air, and her tits bounced around like her two bear guards in the back playing hopscotch. She wasn’t wearing much to begin with. “Don’t you even think about leaving.” She snapped into all seriousness— even her bears paused their game to snarl at them.

Charle tugged at Morris’s wrist. He had that chameleon spell up his sleeve— or no, they both knew basic magic. It would be a breeze to evade these guys. They didn’t have much time. High noon is—

“Attention my lovely audience!” Angelia hopped the stand and clapped her hands. All action stopped and turned their gazes to the princess. “As of right now, this beach’s transformation into a nude beach is complete. Commence nudery!” She unlaced both pieces of her bikini and threw it at a lucky catcher.

It hit Nolva in the face and rolled off onto her ice cream just as she was about to eat it. The side that contained Angelia’s coochie toppled her poor vanilla ice cream on impact, and the grown ass woman was on the verge of tears. 

Aosta scowled, ready to fight whoever just did that. He handed her his ice cream and got to his feet. Upon seeing that everyone was undressing, he sat back down and threw a towel over his wife’s face. “We’re leaving. I’ll buy you ice cream somewhere e—”

He openly gaped at the sight of Angelia pantsing his former professor and smashing slices of watermelons against his polar crevice. Nolva nudged him out of his trance, also wishing to get the fuck outta here before somebody tries to undress them. But even she couldn’t resist her soul leaving her body when the highly respectable headmaster of the Rune Academy pushed Aosta’s former professor to the sand and tongued his ass out in the open.

This is not a nude beach anymore— it is a sex beach. And Hyde Oust is getting a real one up the ass for ruining Aosta’s plans to serenade his lover in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sorry hyde ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	13. DAY 13: Topic: At the waterpark. Must include: water bottle daddy, an ironing board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're reading all of these in order because otherwise it'd just be a big jumble of crack

Morris peeked his head into Elio’s room and pulled him away from his studies. “Come to the waterpark with us, dear. You’ve been cooped up in here for hours.”

“Dad, I’m of the feather tribe. If I get my wings wet—”

“So our pussy bitch boy son can’t swim? Don’t beat around the bush with it then. Come, we’ll teach you how to master the tides. Studying never made you a better sorcerer anyways.” Morris never took no for an answer. He wasn’t the best dad, but he’ll fight his way to the top. It starts with teaching Elio the little things. 

Charle was waiting for the two on his teleportation pad, overjoyed Elio agreed. Morris didn’t tell him he basically forced him into this. In reality, he didn’t care if Elio came or not. He just didn’t want Charle sulking on their day off.

As expected, Elio didn’t step foot into the water. He managed to sneak a book and continued studying in the shade of the bar. His fathers noticed after an hour.

No, they didn’t. They didn’t pay him any attention at all until they got kicked out of the pool for making out in front of the children. The lifeguard kept blowing the whistle at them until Morris snapped, unleashing a flurry of strings to create a small water tornado to wreak more havoc— all while French kissing his husband like no tomorrow. 

Getting kicked out of the pool didn’t stop them from eating each other’s faces out at the bar. Moments like these make Elio wish he never paid his old man a visit. It was a joyous moment to know his lonely loser of a father got married. It was  _ not  _ a joyous moment to realize the academy walls are not soundproof and that his fathers are at each other’s dicks every chance they get. 

Elio coughed. He was parched. He asked a simple question. “May I order a margarita?” He hated— no he didn’t, he was doing himself and everyone else a favor— to interrupt their heated session, but he came here on a short notice. He needed money.

Charle grunted, breaking lips with a dazed Morris to rummage his bag. He tossed Elio a water bottle. Elio frowned. They had a Brita filter at home, but they still spent quite a lot of money on buying Nestle bottles. All he ever drank was purified water and tap water.  _ He was  _ **_so_ ** _ sick of this _ . “It was for Morris, but you can drink it.”

“You only brought one? What else did you fill your bag with?” /e

“An ironing board.” /c

“ **_Good God, why?_ ** ” /e

“He thought he could catch some waves at a waterpark. And we can’t afford a real surfboard.” /m

Elio’s sigh turned into a scream of frustration. His father is half-baked. His dad doesn’t do anything about this behavior. Charle coughed, “ _ No _ . I heard you mentioning how you would hate to get your wings wet—”

“ _ SO YOU PLANNED ON IRONING THEM? YOU BROUGHT AN IRON WITH YOU TOO, HUH? BUT NOT SO MUCH AS FIFTEEN BUCKS TO GET YOUR SON SOMETHING TO DRINK? _ ” This is it. This is the day Elio commits die.

“What’s with the attitude? There’s water for you right there!” Charle raised his voice, taking his hands off of Morris to slam them on the table. 

“I DON’T WANT NONE OF THAT NESTLE SHIT!” 

Charle gasped. His son just  _ cursed _ ? Sure, he’s a fully grown, independent, and capable adult, but until the day he can get some pussy, Elio. Shall. Not. Curse. He was about to scold him when Morris shoved his tongue back in his mouth, derailing his train of thought completely. 

Morris snickered. “Well, if you hate it so much, you can go drink the pool water. We didn’t ejaculate in it so that’s one less source of poison.” He reached for the bottle and cracked the lid. “Or, you can stay and learn to be grateful.”

Elio rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, stay to watch you drink liquids I can’t have. This is helping.” He noticed his fathers exchange glances and uncrossed his arms. This could only mean trouble.

Morris rolled onto the table and pulled Charle on top of him. Charle eased his hands into Morris’s trunks and pulled them off to expose his ass. Elio froze; his last two brain cells just commited die upon sight of his dad’s  _ dick _ . 

Oh boy. They’re not done yet. Morris threw his legs over Charle’s shoulders. Charle took a swig of the bottle, raised Morris’s right leg and kissed hit foot, letting the water trickle down. The coldness of the water brought about a warm feeling in him, and Morris moaned that dreaded phrase Elio hears in his nightmares: “ _ Water bottle daddy _ .” 

“Enter me already! I need to be filled with your liquids daddy~” Morris whined, playfully kicking Charle’s chest. Elio didn’t know why he was still standing here. He didn’t know why security hasn’t come to the rescue yet either.

Charle fulfilled all of Morris’s wishes and jammed the bottle past the ring of muscle in his ass. His smile growing wider as Morris’s voice got louder. After a bit, he rudely pulled away, tossing the bottle aside. It hit Elio’s shirt, and Elio pulled it off instantaneously destroying it with magic. 

Elio’s feet gave in, and his wings sprouted out.  _ Finally _ he could mo— what’s the point... His eyes have been forced to witness  _ the _ Headmaster Ceres suck  _ the _ Astounding Genius Dietrich’s  _ ass _ dry. Today is another one of his fatal defeats, and Elio could only hang his head in shame. 

This isn’t even the first time he’s witnessed shit like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elio has to put up with a lot.


	14. DAY 14: Topic: Sunrise. Must include: dique, erotic painting, plant vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop another rated e one

Morris woke up before dawn. He hasn’t woken up before Charle in ages; he was convinced Charle never slept in the first place. But no, Charle was in deep slumber, and he had an hour before the sun rises. Morris drilled through his morning routine, cooked up some breakfast for the two of them and began filing some papers for Charle. He was incredibly productive whenever he didn’t have to worry about that wreck of a human being.

He mindlessly pulled open a cabinet and found some portraits of Elio throughout his childhood— all hand drawn. He smiled to himself. So his partner was a hidden artist this whole time? And Elio was so handsome,  _ just like Clio… _

“Early morning meddling I see,” Charle said from the doorframe, sipping on a cup of black coffee.

Morris shoved the portraits away and cleared his throat. “Have I been long? Did you eat without me?”

Charle shook his head. “No, I woke up some minutes ago and didn’t see you next to me. Saw the breakfast and figured today’s one of those days.” Morris brushed himself off and left for the kitchen table. He forced the other to eat his hard work’s worth of food. Charle nibbled on some things here and there before changing the topic completely. “Let’s go deep inside Whistlewood, where you sealed off that failed life magic project all those years ago.”

Morris agreed on one condition: Charle would eat. Charle reassured him his refined tastes would be fulfilled soon enough so as long as they get going. He told Morris to leave first while he gathers a few things.

///

“I don’t get it. Why’re we here?” /m

“To see the sunrise atop the highest tree.” /c

Morris couldn’t help but grin at the romanticist Charle has become. He used his strings to grapple their way to the top. The Whistlewood trees weren’t that durable or high up, but this place held memories. 

But then everything came crashing down when Charle  _ accidentally _ set off one of his arcane spells. Morris lassoed him to safety but couldn’t save himself from tumbling down. He ended up getting entangled in vines, but that’s better than dying.

They didn’t fall that far down; they could still see the sunrise from here. Morris just needed to cut himself free... _ —?!  _ Charle tore off Morris’s clothing from where the vines had cut him, going as far as using magic on the vines to completely tear through his pants. 

“Idiot what’re you doing?—!” Morris seethed but immediately choked on his words when a strange device entered his ass.

“Remember when you called Applied Magics just a bunch of toys?” Charle smirked. The grin of the devil himself. “ _ Mhm _ , well I synthesized a magic suppressant with a sex toy. Please try to enjoy yourself for a while.”

“ **_Bastard_ ** ! H-how long is  _ a while? _ ” Great, so he can’t break free from Charle’s bondage kink, and now he’s got a fucking vibrator up his ass. 

“I call it:  _ dique _ .” /c

“That wasn— _ nghh _ , yeah  _ dique _ , whatever. It works, if you’re wondering. So  _ take it out already _ .” /m

Charle shook his head. “ _ Mhm _ ? But I want to see the sun rise with you, like this. You stumbled across my paintings of Elio today, yes? Well… this has always been a fantasy of mine, and today’s  _ just one of those days _ .” He whipped out  _ whole art set _ and began painting. “Stay still Morris, or this will take longer than it needs to.”

Charle needed silence to focus, but he certainly relished the white noise of reverberations and Morris’s tiny moans and whimpers. Meanwhile, Morris was  _ actually _ dying. When it’s sex, Charle knows when to be gentle or rough, but when it’s just a sex toy, the pace goes on and on and on… and Morris doesn’t know how much longer he would be able to contain himself. 

He knows damn well Charle’s making sure to take his  _ damn _ time capturing every little detail. He  _ would _ be stuck like this for a while. He expected to cum more than once, but twice sounds exhausting and thrice is a  _ no-go _ . 

Morris’s moans got louder as he hit his climax. Charle would put his brush down and marvel at the sight of his beloved partner struggling against his binds in vain. He wouldn’t pick his brush up again until Morris had calmed down. That’s another added detail. Every time he came was more details for Charle to add. 

Morris caught on after the second time. He was hanging onto consciousness by a thread, but he had to be awake to beat the living shit out of Charle for this when it’s all over. He remained relatively still as his dick let another spurt of white out.

Charle raised an eyebrow and waited a bit. He clicked his tongue and put his brush down. He raised Morris’s chin so he could see the finished piece. “Haha, I’m quite the virtuoso. I’ve been done, but I just wanted to see how many more details I could add if I waited.” He took his time, carefully putting his art set away and protecting his piece with a rune seal. 

Finally,  _ finally _ he took the device out of Morris and let it fall to the ground beneath. He slung an arm around his shoulder, packed his bags, and teleported them back to the rune academy. “You good, partner~?” He cooed, brushing away Morris’s bangs to get a better look of his tear-stained face. Morris’s expression really hasn’t changed from when he was painting him. 

Morris laughed, hysterical. “You shouldn’t have dropped it. I think I was beginning to prefer its pleasure over yours.” 


	15. DAY 15: Topic: Need his love on replay. Must include: dollar store chocolate, male hookers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another one based on a Eurovision song: Replay by Tamta
> 
> and uh. yeah. rated e. i gotta go back and change the whole rating later.

Charle woke up to see his lover next to him. He smiled to himself. When Morris is asleep, he’s a real angel… he couldn’t help keeping himself off of him. Charle leaned in to brush his lips along Morris’s left cheek, but Morris’s hands grabbed his face and forced their lips together.

“Y-you were awake?” Charle pulled away, sputtering. He did  _ not _ expect this ferocity so early in the morning. 

“For a while actually.” Morris stradled Charle. This man was not here to play around. He’s apparently been waiting patiently for a while now. “Let’s fuck.”

“ _ Again _ ? Morris your body needs—” /c

“These  _ sheets _ need my body, with you taking me through them.” /m

“Don’t you think we do it too often?” /c

“If anything we should do it more often.” /m

Charle managed to wrestle Morris off of him. He loomed over the other, having pinned him to the bed. But the sly smirk on Morris’s face brought him back to reality. “ _ No _ , Morris. We just did it like five seconds ago.”

“We did it five  _ hours _ ago. My body’s recovery rate isn’t that slow.” /m

“ _ Well mine is _ —” /c

There was no knock on the door; Tica’s head popped in and joyfully interrupted their conversation. “It’s time for school! If I let you two stay in bed for longer than this you guys will never make it to work on time. So up you go~!” She pulled the covers off of them and immediately put them back on. It finally dawned on her that she interrupted something intimate. She tripped and stumbled her way right back out of the room.

Charle sighed and got dressed. Morris pouted in bed. “ _ Cock block _ .” He muttered.

Throughout the day, Charle wouldn’t meet him either. Even when Morris barged into his office every chance he got, he would just be sent out. He wasn’t satisfied with this  _ once a day policy _ . Charle wouldn’t even kiss him during class hours anymore! 

Morris scoffed. He had a craving. And maybe it doesn’t have to be Charle who fulfills it. 

So here he was. At Angelia’s janky strip club surrounded by dollar store hookers. The more they would feel up on him, the more he regretted this decision. They crossed the line when they touched his dick. With a burst of frustration, his strings restrained the many male hookers around him as he took his leave. 

He went to a real dollar store and picked up some chocolates to stress eat. This held him at bay surprisingly, but it wasn’t meant to last. Maybe his craving was just for sweets? He sulked and moped around some more after finishing his chocolates. He checked the time—  _ 2 a.m.? _

He had lost track of time. Charle must be worried sick about him—  _ or not _ … the moron didn’t set out to find him, and he  _ knows _ that’s the exact dumbass thing Charle would do if he suddenly disappeared like this. 

_ Did he upset him that badly this morning?  _

‘ _ Well so be it! _ ’ Morris huffed. He returned to his private lab’s bedroom. He collapsed on the bed, head spinning. He felt heated… whether it be the aroma of that janky strip club or that his chocolates were spiked. Either way, this isn’t good.

_ ‘Charle hasn’t touched me at all today.’ _

Morris slapped some sense back into himself and threw some layers off. Maybe a good night's sleep can get rid of this senseless craving. Only a couple minutes passed before Morris got sick of twisting and turning in his bed. As always, he’d have to resolve the problem himself.

His right hand found its way around his dick, and he began to stroke himself. He’d memorized this rhythm— it’s Charle’s tempo. He stuck his left hand’s fingers in his mouth to muffle his moans. In reality he needed some type of lubricant to finger himself. 

He rushed into himself, thinking he was stretched enough to just shove two fingers in. But Charle really hasn’t been touching him all that much lately, and he ended up writhing in pain. Nonetheless, he didn’t pull the finger out and went straight into scissoring himself. 

“ _Charle…_ _Charle…_ _Charle!_ ” 

Morris would forget to bite into his sheets. He let his voice be heard. He added a third finger… and a fourth. 

“ More…more… ” 

His right hand left his dick to play with his nipples. He would last longer this way… and to make up for his hand, Morris grinded against his bed. The friction wasn’t all too satisfying but it was enough. He felt he would blank soon—

“You’ve got a problem, Morris.” Charle leaned on against his doorframe, arms crossed. “Where have you been?” He asks, knowing fully well where he has been.

Upon sight of his wanted man, all stern and serious, Morris nearly broke. “ _ Come…  _ _ come here _ _... _ _ please— _ ”

“Oh? Poor you. Did those men leave you undone? Is that why you’re behaving like this?” 

Morris closed his eyes and took an unsteady breath. When he opened them again, his gaze was one of desire. Charle’s got some misunderstandings, but if that meant a little rough treatment tonight then he’ll play along. 

_ “Mmh? And what will you do about my behavior, Headmaster Ceres?” _


	16. DAY 16: Topic: Sweet sixteen. Must include: flashback, alcohol, lots of dique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember dique? yeah m(E!!) too.

It was that time of year again. 

Another fucking birthday party— Lio and Leah’s sweet sixteen to be exact. And Nigel made sure to disclude two certain horny wizards from the invite list. Despite his careful efforts, Leah sneaked them in anyways. 

Nigel whispered mean things into Charle’s ear, and it took a lot of reassurance for Morris not to whip a bitch for getting all up on his man. Things were going relatively smooth. Nigel had planned this out for  _ months _ so of course he knew how to deal with all possible scenarios.

But the gay wizards were sudden and unexpected. Nigel could only tape his eyes to the back of their heads in hopes they won’t do anything stupid.

But of course they will.

Charle snuck in booze. In all honesty, he did not want to show up. He had work to do, and so did Morris. However Leah whined a lot— even got Tica to join in— so he made accommodations. He would sit outside somewhere away from the people and just have a drink with Morris.  _ Technically _ he did show up to the party, but his time would be better spent. 

So how did it come to this? 

Charle, piss drunk, all alone in a corner because Morris thought his plan was petty and childish. He was babbling nonsense to any and all who would listen. 

He had flashbacks to his own sweet sixteen so, so many years ago...  _ that Morris didn’t attend _ . He had flashbacks to Elio’s sweet sixteen…  _ that Morris wasn’t alive to attend. _ He had flashbacks to Morris’s sweet sixteen…  _ that he wasn’t fucking invited to _ . 

Well now Charle’s just a disgusting, crying mess, too drunk to go home and sober up so guess like his headass finna sleep in the woods tonight. 

But in attempts to surrender to slumber, his mind wandered elsewhere. 

_ Morris _ . 

He had flashbacks to when they had sex in Maple Lake…  _ Morris’s euphoric expression lined by moonlight.  _ He had flashbacks to when they watched the sunrise together in Whistlewood Valley…  _ Morris’s defeated expression lined by sunlight.  _

_ He would like to see that again. He would love to give Morris another euphoric defeat.  _

///

Morris was  _ not  _ enjoying himself here surrounded by mostly children and teenagers, especially without Charle. He should’ve just went with him into the woods. This  _ Nigel  _ bitch didn’t want them here anyways. 

He was lost somewhere in the crowd but truly alone sipping on… fruit punch. There was no wine here, no champagne or nothing. It was a waste of time. He may just walk out to find Charle—

Speaking of the devil, Charle had stumbled his way back into the party and nearly fell onto him in what was supposed to be a surprise back-hug. Morris turned around simultaneously pushing his face away. He reeks of alcohol. 

_ Of course. The  _ **_dumbass_ ** _. _

Leah spotted them and slapped Tica’s drink out of her hand. The two started squealing and hitting the table, each other, and anyone in their radius in another one of their fangirl bouts. Nigel cleared his throat, hand on his sword. 

Morris laughed awkwardly having finally pried his way off of this _ fucking leech _ . “ _ What are you doing? How are you already drunk? _ ” He aggressively whispered underneath his breath. 

“I’ve missed you~” Charle whined, flinging himself right back onto him. 

“It’s only been an hour?” Morris sighed. Any argument was invalid when Charle’s intoxicated. “What do you want? You’re making a scene.” 

Charle parted from him to give him an earnest look, with his big stupid puppy eyes. 

“ _ To fuck you. _ ”

Morris decked him across the face before registering his request was. And when it clicked, he punched him in the gut for safety measures. “Try again,” He seethed.

Charle smiled, wiping the blood off his lips like a real anime protagonist. His body was full of adrenaline and being drunk worked in his favor. He swiftly slid his hands under Morris’s shirt and flashed all of the love bites and hickeys on his skin, freshly inflicted from… two hours ago? 

They fucked before the party  _ specifically _ because Morris didn’t want to deal with Charle’s appetite and refined tastes for his ass during the party. 

Tica may have shrieked. And Leah? Nearly fainted but her best bro Lio splashed her with a cup of fruit punch. She couldn’t miss out on the action. 

Morris grabbed Charlie’s hands and tried to pull them down, but Charle popped his shirt open from the inside. Morris only glared at him, red with rage and embarrassment. He couldn’t decide on how to end Charlie’s life for this. 

Charle made Morris’s expression melt real quick with a quick pinch to his nipples. “You have two options. I can take you here, in front of all these prying eyes, or I can take you home and tend to you there. 

“ **hERE! HERE!** ” Leah croaked, having rose from the dead. 

“ _ LEAH— I THINK THE FUCK NOT. _ ” Nigel nearly lost his shit, even slipping a no-no word in front of the children. “ _ GET OUT YOU BUNCHA GAY WIZARDS! _ ”

“I won’t leave until you tell me what you want, Morris.” Charle snickered, fingers fondling Morris’s chest all the more roughly. 

Morris loosened his grip on Charle’s wrist. “H-home,” he whimpered breathlessly. 

And they were outta there. Nigel wanted to commit die for not cutting their dicks off on the spot when he had the chance. Leah threw a whole fit while Tica tried to cheer her up with flashbacks to all the moments they’ve caught the gay wizards red-handed. Lio ate his cake in sullen silence. He  _ may _ have been hoping to see what Leah says she sees on the daily.

“H-hey don’t be sad! Remember when we walked into the professors’ lounge’s storage room and found Professor Dietrich blindfolded and tied up  _ in his own _ magical strings.” Tica said, “Think about it. There’s no way the headmaster did that to him. He must’ve been preparing a meal for his lover~” 

Leah sniffed, brightening up immediately. “ _ YEAH I DO REMEMBER! _ Vividly too. So I overheard that the Headmaster’s new invention is a magic suppressant vibrator. Professor had like…  _ hm, let me think…  _ **four** !  _ HE HAD FOUR OF THEM IN HIM AT ONCE TICA! _ Max setting and everything.” 

Tica nodded, “Yesyesyes! So that means he tied himself up and then negated his only means of escape? Geez I didn’t know Professor Dietrich a freak like that. There was a whole  _ puddle _ of jizz underneath him.” 

Leah snickered. “And remember when he thought we were the headmaster finally coming in to take him?  _ ‘OoH cHaRLe?! wHat tOoK yOu sO LoNg? iT hUrTs! tAke iT oUt! iT HuRtS— pLeasE~’ _ ” She impersonated his exact words. How could she forget? That moment is ingrained in her brain forever. 

Tica was cackling now. “Remember how we just left him like that? Remember how he was all desperate like ‘ _ pLeaSe dAdDy pLeaSe’ _ and we walked right back out that sucker like it never happened? **OH MY GOD** _ AND REMEMBER HOW WE CAUGHT THE HEADMASTER ON HIS WAY BUT WE DISTRACTED HIM FOR A GOOD 15 MINUTES?  _ I wonder how pissed professor was.” 

“Pissed? Not at all. He must’ve passed out by the time his  _ dAdDy _ got there so the headmaster must’ve carried him to bed and showered him with soft affection and care~” Leah squealed again. 

“You’re saying they cuddled? After seeing him like  _ that? _ Nahh sis!  _ dAdDy  _ hopped in on his bitch and made a mess of him on top of his already-made mess. Gotta remind a whore who he belongs to you know what I’m sayin’?”

Leah nodded, accepting Tica’s version of what happened afterwards. After all, she’s one hell of a meddler. They walked over to Lio, who was petrified. He had been eavesdropping the whole time. 

“What’s wrong lil’ bro?” 

“I’ve lost my appetite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tica and leah wildin


	17. DAY 17: Topic: It’s Valentine every day. Must include: finger hearts, fingering, Hyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHH SO I JUST FOUND OUT I CANT JUST COPY AND PASTE THESE CHAPTERS FROM WHERE I HAVE THEM ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN GOOGLE DOCS AND AO3 DOESNT KEEP THINGS BOLD AND ITALICIZED. well dang. if the whole thing wasn't already hard enough to understand. i had strike throughs in there too. but ah... oh well. you'll figure it out. you've a big brain!! <3
> 
> im sorry xd

“What are you doing? Valentine’s Day was yesterday.” Morris said, barely awake.

Charle flicked his wrist to tell him to go back to bed. “It’s Valentine’s Day every day when you have a lover~” He mused and resumed in his baking festivities.

Morris clutched his stomach in memory of yesterday. “I’m not eating anything you cook.” Before Charle could take another breath, he added, “or bake.” With that, he returned to their bedroom.

///

(Yesterday)

Hyde doesn’t know how or why he keeps getting caught out by these crazy magic men, but here he was, tied to a chair yet again. “Before you ask, no I’m not a fucking fortune teller.” 

Charle’s smile faded. “But you can see the future?”

“How many more times do I have to repeat myself— IT DOES NOT WORK LIKE THAT.” Hyde kicked around, almost making the chair fall back. 

“Alright,” Charle got up from behind his desk. “You asked for this.”

Hyde snorted. “What are you gonna do? Kick me in the dick? I’ve had it worse…” War flashbacks to when Aosta kidnapped him.

“Bang!” /c  
“..?” /h  
Nothing happened like his 4o when the enemy team doesn’t have CD 1 or 2 and even then it does peanut damage. FUCK YOU HYDE. Charle was just doing some sort of thing with his fingers. 

And he wouldn’t stop.

“I shot your heart~!” ...Finger hearts. He’s shooting finger hearts… Isn’t he like 60? His fingers may get arthritis or something. “Bang! I shot you again~!”

“...What are you doing?” /h  
“It’s Valentine’s Day so I’m hurting you with my love. Bang!” /c  
“Stop that.” /h  
“ NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT COURSE OF ACTION I SHOULD TAKE TO MAKE MORRIS ACCEPT MY LOVE! BANG!” /c  
“Aren’t you two like married?” /h  
“Bang.” /c

“Good God… OKAY ENOUGH!” Hyde quickly made up something like he did last time. Obviously this man is a moron, and he wouldn’t have to worry about lying… unlike last time. “Give him some chocolates or something.”

“He won’t eat the things I make no matter how much love I put into it :(.” /c  
“Well when you word it like that— just… drug him.” /h

Charle was silent for a moment, pensive. Is he really considering drugging his lover? “That’s genius! Thank you, Oust! I’ll surely tell everyone you’re the best fortune teller in all of Vendacti!”

“No don’t.” 

///

Morris gripped his head. He’s been in bed for 11 hours but he still feels dead. Guess like those existential crises are coming back. 

Charle barged into the room as energetic as ever. “MORRIS I HAVE TO COME TO MAKE YOU ACCEPT MY LOVE!” 

Morris groaned and rolled over. “You wanna do it again? Wasn’t marathoning my ass last night enough for you?” 

Charle sat on the bed where Morris has left space for him. “No. I could never get enough of you~”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

Charle nearly shoved an object in his face. Morris thought it was his dick, but it was a box of chocolates. “Eat.” Charle said, eyes grim. Morris shook his head, seemingly lost all energy to properly decline. Charle took the initiative to feed him. 

Morris wouldn’t open his mouth… or move his limbs apparently. And his magic wasn’t working either. He wanted to question if this was Charlie’s doing but if he were to open his mouth, he would undoubtedly die again. Who knows. Maybe this is all a nightmare and Charle is actually his sleep paralysis demon. 

Charle gritted his teeth, expression getting darker. He would have to use his fingers and we ain’t talking finger hearts. He easily slid his hands in Morris’s boxers and into that puckered hole of his. “Mmh? It slipped right in. Did you not have enough of me last night?”

Morris closed his eyes in a deep blush. He may or may not have touched himself in those 11 hours. What? It was Valentine’s Day. He would have to accept his fate soon. Charle’s fingerwork always gets him moaning. 

And this time was no exception. Charle force fed him, and if he wanted daddy to continue tending to his needs, Morris had to regretfully swallow. When the deed was done, if it weren’t for the building knot in his nether regions, Morris wouldn’t know if he were dead or alive. 

Charle reverted back to his dumbass self. “Was it good?” Morris reached for Charle’s belt buckle and let his fingers naturally slide down his quite obvious boner.

“I’ve tasted better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best man hyde.


	18. DAY 18: Topic: Vacation to another country. Must include: Anesthetics, ball gag, Svala, death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not necessary to know who Svala is but if you must know then she's a Eurovision participant who represented Iceland in 2017(?) with the song "Paper"
> 
> also charle wants to go to norway because "Spirit in the Sky" is a good ass song and Keiino is a good ass group so give that a listen too <3

“Why are we in Iceland? I specifically said Norway!” Charle whined. He wasted  _ months _ learning the Norwegian language, but it’s time to throw all of that out the window.

“Does it matter? I just wanted to make love with you amidst the northern lights~” Morris twirled into Charle’s arms, who caught him but still wore a grumpy face. “Oh won’t you let me be the romanticist for once?” 

“The northern lights are dancing  _ IN NORWAY _ , Morris.” /c

“Then we can do it like Hatari.” /m 

Well…  _ this  _ is strange. Charle always had a bondage kink, but when it’s Morris’s strings tying  _ him _ up, that’s a whole different perspective. Morris threw a ball gag on him because he had enough of his  _ Spirit in the Sky  _ lyric references. 

“If you  _ behave _ , I’ll book flights to Norway tomorrow.” Morris cooed. Charle nodded without hesitation. 

Somewhere in the middle of their kink sex, a wild Svala appeared. 

“Oh no. It looks like a bald blue alien has come to give us paper cuts. I  _ think _ that’s what her song was about.” Charle said under his breath. “You know what to do in this situation.”

“Got it.” Morris nodded. He got off of his man to whip a bitch with his 4o. 

“ _ Morris THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT— HOLY SHIT IS SHE BLEEDING? _ ” /c

“Huh I dunno let me check for a pulse—  _ oh fuck whoops _ .” /m

Well if she wasn’t dead before she is now. 

“...” 

“Hey wait, I can fix this.” Morris said, perfectly calm. He dug around in his valet and pulled out the anesthetics to inject into her. “Don’t worry. She can’t feel a thing.”

“She can’t feel  _ any _ thing, Morris.”


	19. DAY 19: Topic: Birdwatching, “birdwatching”. Must include: bird, “bird :)”, Azir, Sivir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> azir and sivir are here because my brother said so

Charle noticed Morris kept getting distracted from his work to glance outside the window. He followed his eyes. It was just a flock of birds. “Since when were you a birdwatcher?”

Morris jolted from his daze. “Never. I just find them fascinating, and this busy work is getting on my last nerve.” 

Charle rubbed his chin. What could he do for his lover this time? Last time he negotiated with a fat owl for a tiger from the Eastern Alliance. This time…  _ AHAH!  _ He would get Morris a real bird, a BIG bird, a  _ birdman _ . 

Charle landed a deal with a gay bird emperor from a whole different dimension.

///

“Morris! Let’s go birdwatching!~” Charle took his hand and already began dragging him outside.

“I  _ just  _ told you I— you know what, sure. If I have to grade another student’s shitty draft again I would’ve surely committed cease live.” Morris said. He didn’t close his eyes like Charle had wanted him to, not after what happened last time. 

The sun would set in about half an hour. It was just the right temperature outside, and they were alone together. Morris was enjoying this. Surprisingly, this was just a normal birdwatching session. 

_ Yeet _ .

“SHURIMA, YOUR EMPEROR HAS ARRIVED!” 

“ _ That’s _ not a bird. Charle, what is that? Charle?—” /m

Charle gave a standing ovation. “That’s the surprise, Morris! I made negotiations with his daughter.”

“He’s not my dad.” A woman with long black hair and a janky boomerang walked up to them and sat a considerable distance away. “I just happen to care for this birdman… and he likes to watch humans do…  _ things _ .”

“Do things?” /m

“Yes.” 

“Do  _ what  _ things?” /m

“ _ Do _ things.” 

“Look I need you to cl—”

Charle nudged him, wheezing. “Morris, you just missed the whole show! He had his sand soldiers behind him and they were all doing this dance like this  _ WAAH WAH WAH _ and then he clowned himself as pidgeon!  _ The Emperor of Shurima,  _ Morris,  _ PRRR PRR PRRR! _ ” 

“HUMANS! IT HAS COME TIME FOR YOU TO DO YOUR END OF OUR DEAL.” The birdman squawked. 

“ _ What end of the deal?  _ Charle why don’t you tell me these things—”

Charle grabbed his wrist and pinned him down. “Relax. We’re just having sex. I figured it wouldn’t be a big deal. We do it all the time.”

“ **_What_ ** _? _ ” 

“Oookay, I did  _ not  _ need to know that.” The woman cleared her throat and scooted further away from them. “Guys, I already don’t want to be here. Can we just skip the dialogue, and get this over with.”

“YES. YOUR EMPEROR SHOULD NOT HAVE TO WAIT. COMMENCE THE FUCKONING!”


	20. DAY 20: Topic: The zoo. Must include: note cards, picture frame, animal attack, sexual encounter

Charle is experiencing his sad nibba hours.

He took out Elio’s and his family picture from the picture frame to replace it with a newer one with him, Elio, and Morris together. And now he’s uncontrollably sobbing over his little boy, who is  ~~_ l iterally in the room across from his and he can see him any time he pleases _ ~~ all grown up and independent and yet still hasn’t gotten laid yet.

Morris rolled over in bed to slap him across the face, mostly to shut him up, but referred to it as tough love. “Let’s take him somewhere again.”

“The waterpark wasn’t the best option for him.” Charle pondered. “He  _ is _ a bird…”

“I don’t ever want to talk about birds again.” /m

“The zoo! We should take him to the zoo!” /c

“ _ NO FATHER FOR THE LAST TIME I REFUSE TO GO ANYWHERE WITH EITHER OF YOU IF THE OTHER IS ALSO COMING! _ ” Elio hollered from him room.

///

Elio and Charle ended up going to the zoo together. Morris agreed to stay home so the two of them could catch up with each other. He sent him real time note cards telling him to stop being a little bitch and  _ talk _ to their son through their teleportation magic. 

It’s been 3 hours and the two of them have yet to hold a real conversation. Morris facepalmed. He would have to do some meddling of his own.

Elio didn’t recognize him through his shitty mustache disguise, but Charle excused himself from his son to come collect his man. They argued for a whole minute before they started making out. 

Elio looked at the time. His father has been gone for 7 minutes now. Does he have constipation? Or diarrhea? He  _ has _ been extremely tense this morning. 

And then he heard children screaming. 

And then he saw the security running in the direction of where his father headed.

‘ _ They’re having sex. They are having sex. There’s no other explanation. Dad’s here. Of course he is.— _ ’ 

Elio’s suspicions were confirmed. His dad was halfway undressed—  _ in a fucking zoo, seriously can’t they save it for the bathroom? _ — and was whipping the ground to scare some chimpanzees back into their cage.

_ ‘Oh thank God he didn’t hurt them—’ _ His father blasted the ground, scattering the chimpanzees around. They flew onto the backs and faces of various people, children and adults alike. While everyone was distracted, they teleported themselves outta there. 

Elio will never go anywhere with his fathers  _ ever _ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elio REALLY be having it rough


	21. DAY 21: Topic: Haircut. Must include: foreplay, scissors, hair spray

“Morris, you need a haircut.” Charle said, in bed, staring at the ceiling. He subconsciously brushed Morris’s long bangs away from and back into his eyes.

Morris, irritated, yanked on a lock of his white hair. “You look like Rapunzel had sex with a mop. If it’s anyone in need of a cut, it’s you.”

“I never knew you liked Charle SP’s haircut more than mine!” Charle gasped. 

“I never said that—”

Charle already busted out his hair spray and a pair of safety scissors he confiscated from Leah and worked his way to the bathroom. Morris used his strings to tie Charle’s ankles together, and the latter tripped. “I COULD’VE KILLED MYSELF.” He screamed, holding up the pair of scissors.

Morris sent a string to retrieve the scissors from his hands. “Being impaled is less painful than having to live with a shitty haircut. I can heal a wound, but life magic can’t heal irreversible damage.” He tossed the scissors.  _ “And that’s not even what you use hair spray for, idiot _ .” 

Seeing that Charle was pouty again, he seductively crawled up to his man. “How about I be Rapunzel and you be the mop I fuck?~” Morris whispered into his ear, hand twirling a lock of Charle’s hair. 

Charle repositioned his face so that they were eye to eye, lips grazing… and then he sprayed his face with the hair spray. 

  
“ _ I’m _ Rapunzel, bitch.”


	22. DAY 22: Topic: My only. Must include: rubbadub, dique, bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I FIGURED IT OUT 
> 
> time to go back and fix 21 chapters of 0 formating... qwq

The academy was getting ready for summer break. That being said, all professors had to do inventory, and Morris got a certain lazy headmaster to help him out. 

“Work harder, Charle.”

“You can’t be the one telling me that The other professors are doing inventory all by themselves.” Charle huffed, shoving some box somewhere and slapping sone label on it. “Why am I doing this? I’m bound to break my back at this age.”

Morris scoffed, repeating the same actions. “You don’t age, idiot. Stop making excuses. I had to put you to good use. This is better than collecting dust in your office.” He did a spin, boxes in hand, just to flex his youth. “ _ And because I’m your one and only, and you’d do anything for me, right? _ ~” 

Morris was working twice his speed, nothing new really. He was about to tell Charle to roll out the shelf, but that man done dislocated his spine moving multiple boxes at the same time. He felt like the personification of  _ If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself _ as he told Charle to get out of his office and rest. 

It was past dinner by the time Morris reunited with Charle. Turns out the lazy fucker didn’t do inventory for his own office, but it wasn’t too much of a chore since Morris does his filing daily. 

Charle attacked him with praise and affection immediately. “I prepared a nice warm bath for you.”

“ _ Oh thank God _ — as soon as you said  _ prepared _ I thought you were talking about dinner, and I was finna evacuate the area.” Morris threw his robes aside and stepped inside the tub, too damn tired to question Charle’s sudden work ethic. “You sure you didn’t fracture something doing this for me?”

“Mm, light headache. I’ve been smelling the same rosey aroma for straight  _ hours _ waiting for you to walk in.” Charle chuckled, taking off his own uniform.

“ _ Well maybe I would’ve came home early if you did your share like a good, responsible headmaster. _ ” Morris scolded the other jokingly.  ~~ He says jokingly because this man is his employer after all. We all know he meant every damn word. ~~ He offered his hand to Charle, part romanticism, part concern that he would accidentally slip and bust his head open or something.

Charle kissed along his neck and ran his hands smoothly up and down Morris’s body. “You worked hard today.” 

“Yeah I know,” Morris said, kissing the top of Charle’s forehead as he straddled him. “b’cause you didn’t do shit. And the other professors worked hard too.” 

“But you’re my only.” Charle smiled dumbly at him. He could see Morris’s lips quiver and could tell the latter was pondering how he should roast him for being cheesy. Charle was about to kiss his frets away but Morris deadass decked him across the face.

“ _ SORRY— _ that was supposed to be a splash but my impulses got out of hand.” Morris laughed his mistake away. _ ‘Charle’s too poor to afford dentures— NO DIETRICH IT WAS A LIGHT GRAZE. IT’S OK. _ ’ 

Charle flicked the little blood away. “You’re quick to use your fists.” He said, tone giving away no emotion. His hands kneaded Morris’s ass for a bit before moving on to rubbing tiny circles in the soft part of his inner thigh. 

Morris threw his arms around him, slightly lost in pleasure. “I know, I know. I’ll heal it if it hurts.” He ran his lips all over the side that he hit.

He was being soft.  _ Oh no _ —  _ Charle’s biggest turn on: Morris being soft. _ One hand kept Morris’s hips in place, the other searched for an item hidden under the bubble bath water…  _ AHA! _

His handy-dandy dique.

He popped that sucker in, and Morris didn’t resist, passing it off as Charle’s finger. Until it started vibrating and he felt the numbness of his magic being suppressed. His fingers wrapped around Charle’s neck. It wouldn’t be cruel to kill a senior citizen given these circumstances right?

“ _ Take it out. _ ” Morris managed to choke out in between moans. 

“You said you preferred this pleasure over mine though?” Charle grinned deviously, still kinda salty from when Morris threw that statement out. “My  _ dique _ inside my one and only lover. Oh! I’m heartbroken.” 

“I’m about to break more than just your heart if you don’t—” Morris’s empty threat was interrupted when Charle decided twiddling with the settings would be more fun than letting it sit at max.

“BITCH LAST TIME YOU LEFT 4 IN ME FOR  _ HOURS _ .” /m

“It was only for a class period!” /c

“ _ It didn’t feel like no cLaSs pErIOD _ .” /m

“It was also your idea.” /c

“BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU WERE TIRED OF ROMANTIC SO I WENT AND DID SOMETHING EROTIC FOR YOUR KINKY ASS BUT YOU—” Yes. The adrenaline fueled by Morris’s  ~~ orgasm ~~ aneurysm has returned, and with trembling fingers, he removed the dique from himself and destroyed it. 

“You’re the only person allowed to treat me like this.” Morris grumbled, collapsing onto the older, probably crushing some organs while doing so.  _ Whatever. He deserves it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn charle really do be old tho


	23. DAY 23: Topic: Intimacy. Must include: intimacy, intimacy ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intimacy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“You’re alive.” 

“ _ Yes _ , Charle. For the last time,  **I am alive** . I’ve been alive for a 17 hours now, and you’ve wasted 2 of them sitting there like a dope. Can’t you make any other comments? You haven’t seen me in  _ years _ , and all you have to say is a  _ yOu’Re aLivE _ . At least put emotion into it. I feel unwanted.”

Morris had been sitting in this damn chair for  _ two hours _ waiting for Charle to fully process what’s going on here. Maybe his partner wasn’t as brilliant as he remembered him to be. 

Charle got up from his seat and left the room. Morris inhaled.  **_He waited two hours for this? He’s been dead for 384584w57b34n674 years for this?? Charle’s the first and only person he wants to see, and he welcomes him like this???_ ** And exhale. 

Morris didn’t know whether to leave him be or just leave him periodt. He was about to open the office door when Charle re-entered the room and ran into his face.

It was  _ supposed _ (??) to be a kiss, but the rushed, panicked way it happened was more a headbutt than anything. Charle immediately pulled away, sputtering incoherent noises. Morris only nodded. He’s heard everything Charle has to say.

Because he listened every day, every night, every lonely hour, every happy hour. And he had saved and memorized Charle’s precious words for this very day.

“Mhm, yes, alright, yeah,”  _ Seriously will he ever let me talk? _ “I get it. I love you too.” 

Charle froze.

And then left the room again. 

Morris chuckled and stood right in front of the door, waiting for him to enter the room again. Surely enough, Charle barged into the room with renewed confidence. That confidence crumbled when Morris cupped his face and properly kissed him. 

“I waited 384584w57b34n674 years to do this.” Morris said, quickly sliding his tongue back into Charle’s mouth. Charle picked him up and rested him on his office desk, not once breaking the kiss. Morris broke for air a little later. He glanced around, understanding the position they’re in. “The first thing you want to do is have sex? You can’t be serious.”

“Well if you put it like that…” Charle said, impatiently throwing his outer garments off. “I just want to  _ feel _ that you’re alive, you know what I’m saying?” His hands, hesitant and unsure, reached for Morris’s clothing. 

Morris smiled lightly at him and grasped his hands, putting them on his own body. “Just touch me.” He entrapped Charle in between his legs. “I want this.” 

“Since when?” 

“Since I agreed to throw caution into the wind with you.” 

“Well the experiment is over, so… you know…”

“No, frankly, I don’t know anything. I’ve been fucking dead if you haven’t noticed.”

“ _ Partners _ . Will you be my partner?”

“Tskk, is that even a question?  _ Oh I don’t know.  _ Lovers. Will you be my  _ romantic _ partner?”

Charle left the room.


	24. DAY 24: Topic: The apocalypse. Must include: Dominator, fisting, Tony the Tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dominator is an Add class from Elsword. and Tony the Tiger is... Tony the tiger.

“Charle. I may or may not have messed around with your teleportation pad—” 

“And may or may not have opened a teleportal from different dimensions?” Charle finished his sentence jokingly.  _ Oh Morris, you silly goose. _

“Tch, you forgot the part where I merged dimensions and brought forth the end of the world.” 

“...”

“Shit I wasn’t supposed to tell you that part.”

“ **_YOU WHAT_ ** _ — _ ” Charle looked out the window. There were storm clouds, and many strange creatures fell from holes ripped into the skies. “Okay yeah this is really bad.”

Morris walked by his side and peeped out the window. He spotted a human dressed in fancy white. “That guy looks like a prominent character from his dimension. Surely he’ll help us fix this right?”

“What makes you think he has plot armor?”

“Just look at his boujee lab coat and anime protagonist haircut.”

“Well he could be an anime  _ antagonist _ . I mean, purple eyes are always up to no good.”

“But he’s dressed in white. Usually the ones dressed in black are the evil ones.”

“Morris, you wear black.”

“And  _ you  _ wear white so what’s your point?”

“[breathes]”

“Yeah exactly. That’s what I thought.”

Charle squinted and spotted that tiger from the Eastern Alliance. “Isn’t that Tony the Tiger? What’s he doing here?” 

Morris, who had already left for the door, paused and ran back to see for himself. “Pang! Our test subject! We’ll just wait for him to talk to that guy, and see if he’s safe.”

So Charle and Morris sat in silence, being genuine observationists, taking mental notes. But then they started having sex. Not the gay wizards, no, those two went and bleached their eyes after witnessing it. The tiger, who turned out not to be Pang (not that they had any evidence; they just chose to believe that Pang is a tiger of dignity and would never do something like this), was jumped by that guy in white.

And instead of fighting back, those two got down and dirty. Out in the open. In the middle of a fucking apocalypse. 

“Morris. Analysis?”

“He’s a fucking furry.”

“Besides that.”

“He’s a gay fucking furry.”

“ _ MORRIS _ .”

“What? How else do you want me to word it? He’s fucking a gay furry? Because that’s also true.”

Charle facepalmed. This is Morris. His one and only astounding genius. “Well what are we going to do now? I don’t think we can make any immediate decisions besides reinforce the barrier around the academy.” 

Morris rolled his eyes. “Two steps ahead of you, Charle.” In all honesty, he had already fixed the problem, and everything should be reverted within 24 hours. But he promised Charle a relationship of complete honesty so he owned up to it. And besides, apocalypse foreplay is fun right? “Don’t worry, I got it covered. If it’s the end of the world, what’s the one thing you want to do?”

Charle caressed Morris’s face, and he leaned into the touch. Until he started to choke him.

“Charle— what the fuck?”

“I won’t let the apocalypse take you. It has to be me!”

“ **_CHARLE WHAT THE FUCK_ ** ?” 

“I’m sorry it has to end like this.”

Morris gave him a fist to the face. And because he’s like 60, Charle broke the hold, the punch being super effective. Charle did that thing he usually does and flicked the blood away. “You’re asking for a fist fight, Morris? Oh, I do remember you always prefer it rough.”

“ _ No _ , I’m asking for your  _ fist _ in my  _ ass _ .” Morris’s strings caught and restrained him from being any more idiotic. 

“You want me to fist you amidst an apocalypse?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Morris could scream right now. “I want you to take your  _ fist _ and  _ fuck. me. up.  _ You always stop at 4. Think of it as a death wish.”

From the outside, Dominator stopped riding Tony the Tiger like a rollercoaster and looked in the direction of the strange building’s window. He squinted. It appears that the black haired one’s ass has engulfed the white haired one’s fist entirely, and judging by the facial expressions, that shit went in  _ raw _ . 

“Tony daddy, I wanna try  _ that _ one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look man. i'm sorry man. i had to do it for the prompt xd


	25. DAY 25: Topic: Hotsprings. Must include: bathing, bathing together, dique

Princess Angelia just bought a whole plot of land, and it turns out, that land has  _ hot springs _ . Of course it does. And of course she could afford the land in the first place.  ~~ Rich people amirite.  ~~

So she went and invited literally everything that breathes to another one of her whore festivals. If you want entry into the hot springs, you must be willing to get naked at any given moment. 

Charle was about to toss the invitation, but Morris surprisingly insisted him to go. “It’s not like you’ll be naked for anyone else. I already know you’re mine, and I’m your one and only. So I see this as free entry to a much needed stress reliever.” 

“No sex.”

Morris gasped. “ _ You?  _ Telling  _ me _ no sex?”

“You’re only going because you want to have sex in a hot spring right?”

“ _ I’m hurt _ . I wanted to go just for the sake of being with you anywhere else but this dinky academy.” Morris said, low key shook because Charle wasn’t exactly wrong either. “No sex, no problem.” 

“Alright. We can go, but remember,  _ no sex _ .”

///

Well they’re here, a towel away from being butt naked.  _ nO sEx though. _

They were in the main hot spring, playing around with everyone else. They were all familiar faces, even the two bears were splashing around, and not on fake guard. Pang was having a blast putting Puggi back into the hot water every time the poor fat bird managed to escape. And Angelia… was being peculiarly modest for once. She was just talking to Naya, no indications of suddenly flashing her jugs.

Morris wandered off on his own to a more disclosed hot spring. Perhaps why nothing interesting has happened is ~~because~~ ~~ the writer doesn’t know shit about hot springs ~~ you’re not supposed to be naked in a hot spring or you’ll get all wrinkly. 

_ No sex? No problem. _ Morris sighed. If he can’t have Charle’s dick, he could settle for Charle’s dique. He just needed to get off once,  _ just once _ . Charle looking like a whole five course meal should be illegal, but the man refuses to have sex in public settings after Elio smited him for the whole zoo incident. 

This spring was a bit shallow, with waters reaching just above his hip, but it hid his naughty endeavors quite well. He didn’t like the magic suppression part, but a vibrator is still a vibrator. 

If the water wasn’t hot enough, his body felt even hotter. 

But then he felt hands around his body.  _ A rapist? Why now? Damn magic suppression _ . 

_ What’s the plan Dietrich?  _

**_Kick him in the dick._ **

_ What if it’s Charle though? _

**_Shit you’re right. I GOT IT! Moan and see what happens._ **

Morris let out a  _ fake _ moan, and the stranger’s hands immediately hopped on his dick.

**_That’s gotta be Charle. These are his hands, quite clammy and always a little rough._ **

_ He said no sex though. _

**_You could always kick his dick._ **

Morris’s years of taekwondo training really popped off just now, and he went and pulled a 360 back kick on—

**_OH SHIT THAT’S CHARLE_ ** .


	26. DAY 26: Topic: After school study session. Must include: a porcupine, donuts, orange extract, a single thong

“As you already know, you all are dumb as fuck. And you’re failing your classes  _ so _ I have arranged an after school study session. Because although you all are mentally crippled, you are still capable.” Morris said.

Charle coughed, “ _ What he means is, _ in able to be proficient sorcerers, you must work harder, and we are providing you with that opportunity right now.”

Morris rolled his eyes. “He’s a fucking porcupine, Charle. What’s he gonna do? Cast a homing prick up their ass? This is ridiculous.”

“ _ Don’t talk about our students like that _ .” Charle cleared his throat and proceeded to take roll. “If you can make it through, giving us your whole effort, I have donuts!”

“If not, then I’ll personally whip your ass for wasting my damn time—”

“ _ MORRIS! _ ”

After many productive, yet hopeless hours, the session was done. Charle was finna have a stroke. Morris was 100% right, Sophie and her gang of bimbos don’t know shit about real magic. “Your progress did not earn you any donuts, but we do have this strange orange extract I found in our fridge.”

“What? No! That’s for my experiment. They can have uhhh…” Morris teleported a random miscellaneous object from their room. It was a thong from his neko maid cosplay he bought after having a pleasant conversation with Kittyeyes. 

“This came from Tica’s room I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive come to clown sophie and her gang


	27. DAY 27: Topic: 007. Must include: cool suits, foreplay, bang bang bang, “bang b-bang bang bang ;)”

Regular sex? Never heard of it. 

Morris  _ breathes _ foreplay, but this one wasn’t that bad. They were dressed in cool suits with  _ fake guns this time _ . But instead of getting groovy with the love of his life, Morris was just checking himself out in the bathroom mirror. 

_ ‘It defeats the purpose of being a secret agent if I’m THIS fine. _ ’

Charle knocked on the door. “Morris, you’ve been in there for a while now. Are you okay? Is it constipation or diarrhea?”

_ ‘Are you serious— can you not say that right before we have sex. _ ’ Morris clicked his tongue and winked at himself on last time. He opened the door and immediately shoved the gun point blank. “Fuck me first, ask questions later.” 

Charle grabbed the barrel of the gun and spun him around. “I ain’t stick my dick in no dirty bumhole.” 

Morris freed himself, cocked his gun and shot him. Of course it wasn’t loaded, but Charle faked injury and stumbled back into their bed. “The dirtiest my ass has ever been is when you decide not to pull out before you bust a nut.” 

Charle busted  ~~ his nut ~~ gun out and fired back. He said his signature line:  _ Bang! I shot your heart~ _ and even if his bullet missed terribly  ~~ Charle would have shit aim if it weren’t for his AOE what? he’s old ~~ , the line itself was cringey enough to kill Morris. 

“You think you’ve won?” Morris said, throwing his gun at Charle’s armed hand with precision, successfully knocking the gun out of his hand. He hopped on the older simultaneously taking his tie off and asphyxiating him. “I know all about your choking kink.”

Charle grabbed his gun and whacked him in the head lightly. “And I know  _ you _ want my body more than victory so are we gonna bang b-bang bang bang or what?”

“I’ve never heard that song before,” Morris used his tie to close the gap in between their lips. “But you can eat my ass like a cupcake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never actually heard those nicki minaj songs either


	28. DAY 28: Topic: Stargazing. Must include: angst, sweet talk, 12 o’clock

Everybody wants a piece of the astounding genius. Even when he’s just breathing, people still try to contest for his attention.  _ And he’s had enough _ .

“LOOK HERE YOU LOWLY MONKEYS, I. HAVE. A. HUSBAND.” 

The crowd looked around. “Where he at though?”

_ Huh. _ Morris glanced at the time. Almost midnight and Charle still has yet to show up to a banquet he threw for his one and only genius. Morris has been sitting here by himself surrounded by people he would rather not breathe the same air with since sunrise. He had told Charle not to throw another party, but here he goes again. 

“Right here baby~” A gross, old ass hag of a human, otherwise known as his colleague, tried to approach him. He sent a string to cut his belt, and his pants fell, revealing his banana underpants. 

“ _I can’t be your baby if you’re a fucking toddler_ _yourself._ ” Morris deadpanned. 

He walked out of the building when everyone starting ape-ing around at his remark. He hates attention from people with low IQs, and everyone in that building ranks below 0. 

He ran out to the prairie, where he just  _ felt _ Charle would be hiding, and collapsed in the grass. “You  _ dumbass _ ! I just wanted to spend today with you. I could care less about anything else. Why do you always do this?  _ Every year _ .” Today was Morris’s death anniversary. “It’s so damn frustrating. Have I not convinced you? Do you not believe me when I say I love you? I’ve bout ran out of ways to put it.”

“And it’s not like you give me the chance to  _ show _ you either, since you keep disappearing. There is nothing,  _ nothing _ that you can do that would make me leave you. I just wish you would trust me when I say that and just…  _ stop avoiding me. _ I miss you.” He punched the ground, strings appearing and slicing through the ancient stone in front of him on impulse.  _ Well there goes thousands of years worth of history _ .

Charle was sitting on the other side of the stone, bewildered. It’s as if Morris has a sixth sense for him. It was true. Every year on this day, Charle would excuse himself from Morris’s radius, and Morris always sets out to find him. He always did, and this year was no exception.

Charle ran to embrace him. “I’m sorryI’m sorryI’m sorryI’m sorryI’m sorry!” He held him only tighter when he felt a warm spot on his shoulder. “Don’t cry please—”

“Shut it, idiot. I don’t cry.” Morris hiccuped. “You have no idea how pissed I am right now.” Morris pushed him away and slapped him across the face before attacking his face with a barrage of wet, sloppy kisses. He glanced at his pocket watch. They still had time before midnight. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know.”

“Do you?” Morris nearly screamed, frustration overflowing. “You’re the first thing I see in the morning and the last person I see at night, and I  _ live _ for that. But today is the one day of the year where  _ that doesn’t happen _ . Charle.  _ I’m right here. _ ” He intertwined their hands for emphasis. “The universe didn’t bring us back together for you to kill yourself over the past.” 

Charle only stared blankly at him, speechless. 

“Let’s just… spend the rest of today together, like this.” Morris lied down besides Charle, who was still sitting, as if frozen in time.  _ He sure acts like it _ . He stared at the stars above them. Imagine being blessed enough to see these same stars again with the love of your life—  _ lives _ .

“Morris.”

“Yes  _ partner? _ ” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something a little sincere uwu i mean after reading 27 days of nonstop crack i wouldn't expect this out of me either lmao


	29. DAY 29: Topic: The end is near; shall we treasure our final moments. Must include: tragedy, lust, revenge sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not as kinky as it sounds i swear. and my excuse? it was 4 in the morning and i wanted to go to bed xd

“Headmaster, I need your help. Please I don’t know what else to do!” Nolva pleaded. “My husband, he— we read a wikihow on how to have more intimate sex and it said something about foreplay, and so we spun a wheel and it landed on apocalypse— first of all why is that even a scenario— and now he won’t snap out of it!” 

Morris and Charle were both wide eyed. Charle dropped his mug of coffee on a day’s worth of Morris’s hard work. Morris didn’t even care. Just the thought of his former star student doing lewd things makes him gag. That, and he’s the reason why apocalypse foreplay is a thing. 

Aosta blasted the door down. “ _ I’VE ARRIVED TO CONQUER YOU WOMAN _ .—” He glanced at the two other males in the room. “In all my years… who would’ve thought my own wife would leave me for my old professor and his husband.”

“No! This is a misunderstanding. I would never.” Nolva sobbed.

Morris glanced at Charle. “I’m not sure what’s going on here.”

“You’re right. What does their dialogue have anything to do with an apocalypse?” Charle said, leaning back in his chair. This shouldn’t be an emergency.

“I understand what I must now do.” Aosta pointed at Morris. “I must forcefully conquer you too, and with you in my grasp, Ceres has no other option but to surrender! Alas, I will have my beloved again.”

“You’re taking this foreplay thing  _ way _ too far.” Morris shook his head. “Carpenter, go collect your man.”

“Stop this Aosta!” Nolva’s pleas were frankly quite useless. 

“Step aside woman; this is an unquenchable thirst, but  _ he _ will make do.” /a

“Is this just a plan to have sex with me?” /m

Charle gasped and rose from his chair. “Absolutely not! You’ll never have his ass,  _ not over my dead body _ .” He casted a simulation circle. “I challenge you to a duel!”

“Wait that’s my line—” /m

“Challenge accepted Ceres!” They disappeared into the simulation and reappeared two seconds later with Aosta on the floor, and Charle over him, victorious. 

“Is your husband really  _ that  _ piss weak or is mine not  _ that _ much of a dumbass?” Morris whispered to Nolva, but Nolva rushed over to her fallen lover, not hesitating to roundhouse Charle right in his sack. The man flew over the moon and rolled around in eternal agony.

“A-are you hurt?” Nolva cried. 

“Don’t cry, my love. I can slap a bandaid on these wounds, but no bandaid can heal this broken heart.” Aosta coughed. “The light is fading. How shall we treasure our final moments?”

“With…” Nolva kissed him. And then everything reverted back to normal. She helped him up, and they dusted off their clothes.

It still hasn’t dawned on Morris how quickly things just escalated. “You know that was a simulation battle right? He wasn’t actually hurt or anything.  _ And how was that sexy?  _ You guys were going for intimate sex, but I felt like I just witnessed Great Value Romeo and Juliet—”

“That’s most definitely not how Romeo and Juliet went down.” Aosta corrected.

  
“ _ Oh wouldn’t you know _ . What’s next? You gonna ask to eat her pussy in haiku form?” Morris scoffed.


	30. DAY 30: Topic: Onward ho! Must include: optimism, jousting, “jousting ;),” horses, “horses ;)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sitting through the journey!!
> 
> (bro it was 5:18am when i finished this if that serves as a warning)

Sophie wouldn’t leave Elio alone. She even tried studying at the academy for a bit, and  _ that didn’t work. _

But now her and her posse of bimbos are outright stalking him. 

Elio was running out of options. Both Tica and Leah supported Sophie’s cause, and he didn’t have any other friends. That means he would have to fall back on his old man. “ _ Father _ . I have a problem. Remember Sophie? Well she’s been following me lately and—” 

“And you’re asking for my blessing in marriage?” Charle said excitedly.  _ Does this mean he will be a grandfather soon— _

“ _ And I’m asking for you to get her away from me _ .” Elio scoffed. Morris clicked his tongue, already on it. “I DIDN’T MEAN KILL HER— just… I don’t know. Figure out a way to discourage her. Weird her out. Do the stuff you guys usually do.”

“I don’t know if that’ll work. I think she likes it when I have sex with your father in front of her—” Morris said, putting away his various torture devices.

“ _ I didn’t need to know that _ .” 

Charle snapped. “I got it! We’ll use reverse psychology. We’ll encourage her so hard that she starts having suspicions and leaves you in fear for her life!”

Elio pondered— wait no what the fuck? “That’ll never work. You two know it best how…  _ slow _ she is in the head.”

“Now, now. Be more optimistic! Don’t you trust your old man?” Charle shot him two thumbs up and a smile. 

“No.” Elio said instantaneously. He sighed. “Whatever. Just deal with it. It’s stressing me out, and I cannot focus on my studies.” 

Charle and Morris exchanged glances. Charle called up Leah and Tica, who immediately accepted his request without even listening to what he needed them to do. They were just excited for some gay wizard action. 

“Alright. I’m gonna ride you like a horse.” Morris gave the instructions straightforwardly. 

“W-what? Professor you can’t do that! Not in front of your lover…” Leah blushed profusely. “And I don’t even have a penis…”

“ _ Wh _ — like a  _ cavalry _ horse.” /m

“But how would I resemble a horse? I look nothing like one.” /l

“You could pass off as a horse. You have… ears.” /m

“I get that we’re too poor to afford horses, but have you ever even seen a horse in your pathetic life, professor?” /l

Morris, irritated, pointed at the ground. “On your knees.  _ Now _ .”

Leah squealed. “ _ Yes daddy, _ ” she said under her breath. All of her excitement died out when Morris slapped a ball gag on her. “ _ Mph _ ?” 

“What? I gotta control my horse somehow, and I would prefer not to touch you more than I have to.” Morris yanked on both sides of the gag. “Onward ho! We have a little girl’s heart to break.” 

Charle, on the other hand, refused to treat Tica like a cavalry horse, despite her insisting that he do so. He ordered Tica to pave their way with flower petals and provide them with sound effects. 

He called Sophie to meet him just outside the academy, and the girl showed up and straight faced their questionable entrance, no questions asked. Leah bout passed out after Morris got off her. And Tica’s shitty SFX was so god awful that Morris slapped the ball gag on her and sent his strings to toss her deeper into Whistlewood Valley.

“Looks like my horse has fainted so I cannot challenge you to a joust.” Morris said. He snapped, and Charle came to take over. “You’re lucky this time,  _ punk. _ ”

“Sophie, you should know that we are aware about your obsession towards our son.” Charle said, walking uncomfortably close. He raised his hand… and slapped her on the back. “Glad to see you’re passionate about him! Young ambition warms my heart.” 

Sophie laughed nervously. “Haha, really? He told me to  _ get away from him _ and to  _ leave him alone _ but that’s all a part of the sweet talk right?”

“Indubitably.” Morris chimed in. “Sophie darling, remember that one time I showed you my secret technique?” Sophie eagerly nodded, lightly blushing as the memories came flooding back. “ _ Well _ . Today, as of right now, you’re failing all of your classes.” 

Sophie breathed. What’s the point in denying it? It’s not like it’s a secret.

“ _ But  _ I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll pass you if you can straight face this next technique I’m about to teach you:  _ jousting. _ ” Morris snapped, and his strings cut he right part of his and Charlie’s clothing to make them fall apart. “You’ve seen tongue-work, now get ready to witness my handiwork.” 

At some point in time, Leah regained consciousness. She picked her head up and got a first class seat to her professor and headmaster going ham on each other’s dicks like no tomorrow. And then she blacked out again. 

///

Elio barged into the room, visibly shaken. “I don’t know  _ what  _ you two did, but it worked. I haven’t seen her around me all day. So how’d you guys do it?” 

“Exactly what you told us to do.” /c

“...which is?” /e

“We had sex in front of her and told her that if she can’t straight face it, then she would fail all of her classes and be removed from the academy.” /m 

Elio was disappointed but not surprised. “Whatever works. Thanks… dads.” He laughed. “You know, in the end I can always count on you guys. Nice work today. I’m proud.” 

_ Elio? Being proud of his dads?  _ **_This is the best day ever_ ** _.  _ Charle picked Morris up and spun him around before putting him down and immediately giving him a passionate kiss. 

They did it. They succeeded as dads. 

“Yeah,” Charle gazed at his lifelong partner with immeasurable love. “I’m proud of us too.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh i probably should've told you this at the beginning but this is set when they just started working together.


End file.
